Great Love, Develops With Great Tragedys
by Gaara The Sandwarrior
Summary: Naruto's outlooks have changed and he has become an unknown as a threat or allie. He has become less patient with peoples disrespect to him. A new original character has come into the village and is awaiting his time to train Naruto.NarutoxHinataSasukeX
1. Great Love, Developes With Great Tragedy

"CHIDORI!" The loud yell echoed through out the large forest, soon a large part of it was demolished. Sasuke stared into where his hand was now embedded, the orange jacket with a large hole in its shoulder with the blond haired boy gushing blood onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then leaped up and drop kicked Naruto removing his hand at the same time, back flipping in the air Sasuke landed on his feet. Folding his arms with a familiar smirk on his face. Naruto flipped and rolled hitting the dirt and slowly came to a dragging stop on the rough dirt. Bleeding profusely from his shoulder he slowly began to get up, coughing up blood. Using his right arm to hold himself up from the ground.

"Naruto, you stand no chance against me now, you always beat me before, every time I thought I was ahead of you, you somehow, pulled ahead. I never knew how you could do it, all these unexplained Jutsu's you could use, until I saw the Kyuubi in you that one time. I finally understood everything; I still couldn't believe how a brat like you could hold something so powerful though."

Sasuke slowly began to walk forwards to where Naruto was cradled over coughing up blood. Sasuke's speed quickened until he was in a full scale run and laid a sick-crushing kick into Naruto's ribs. Naruto again went flying this time being stopped when his back hit a large tree, his head snapping back and cracking the back of his skull of the trunk. Naruto coughed a large amount of blood again, Sasuke smiled. He enjoyed the sight, finally he had become stronger, and Finally Naruto was Weak.

"You see Naruto, your efforts are useless, all your teammates that you came here with, are dead, or will die when I'm finished with you. Konoha is no longer my home, matter of fact I think ill destroy it when I'm done with Itachi. You see Naruto now I have this power I am unstoppable, I AM…."

"Stupid" Naruto interrupted; suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NANI? When Did He?" Sasuke began to quickly look around in dismay suddenly a kunai flew from one of the tree's, but then two more , then three more, Sasuke easily dogged all six of the kunais as they embedded into the ground around him.

"BAKA! You never were good with aim" Sasuke laughed

Suddenly Sasuke remembered Naruto's battle with Gaara, the explosion seal on the kunai, Sasuke whipped around to the nearest dagger now noticing the tag on it. Quickly Sasuke leaped back just as the kunai's exploded.

"GOTCHA!" suddenly Naruto wrenched up behind Sasuke under his arms and behind his neck holding him in a full nelson.

"What are you going to do now Baka?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"This" had Sasuke not been a shinobi he probably would have had whiplash with how fast he moved his head to see two more Naruto's standing in front of him. The original or so Sasuke guessed had his hand held out while the other seemed to mold chakra in the open hand, soon it began to become a spinning ball of red chakra. Sasuke had never seen Naruto use this before, he had seemed to recall the Rasengan always made of blue chakra but this red chakra was emanating with extreme power.

'If I get hit with that I'm gone' Sasuke thought, he quickly began to struggle from his captors hold, suddenly he got one hand free he quickly reached for his weapons holder drawing a kunai, he whipped around stabbing the clone in the throat quickly it puffed away in smoke, but then the other clone now done with the original's hand flew at him but Sasuke quickly batted him away with and easy spin kick sending him into a tree, and quickly Sasuke charged Naruto, Naruto's face had not changed the entire battle, the sad depressed look. He knew there was no changing Sasuke's mind. Sasuke quickly lunged forward as Naruto stuck his hand out to try and hit Sasuke with it but suddenly Sasuke ducked and spun around Naruto then stabbing him in the side of the jaw. Naruto gurgled as blood began to trickle down the kunai then to the ground. Sasuke smiled evily as he then saw Naruto's teammates watching. Most unconscious, Shikamaru yelled loudly in despair.

"NARUTO!"

Suddenly the 'original' puffed away in a cloud of smoke as suddenly Sasuke heard the wind blowing behind him, but it was a different type of wind, like it was a vortex wind, looking behind him he saw Naruto with darkened eyes, he didn't want to do this. Sasuke smiled he knew Naruto would feel guilty, but suddenly he lunged at Naruto but quickly stopped in his tracks.

'WHAT? I cant move my body' Sasuke thought quickly now knowing what had happened, Shikamaru had used his Shadow Bind Jutsu.

"NARUTO NOW!" almost as soon as the words left Shikamaru's mouth Naruto's eyes went a blood red quickly driving the massive ball of red chakra into Sasuke's chest. Screaming loudly Sasuke cried in pain. Suddenly a large whole blew through his back. Suddenly, Sasuke fell to the ground and Naruto's eyes went from a blood red, to as sky blue. Naruto knew he had to do it. Naruto quickly looked up to his squad, all of them heavily injured but all of them even Choji made their way here. A small pouch caught Naruto's eye on the now dead corpse of Sasuke he picked it up looking inside found solider pills, he quickly brought them over to Shikamaru and the rest of the squad. There mission now, was to return the body…back to Konoha.

That Night

They decided to set up camp so they could rest for now, currently they had lots of time, and besides the only one really ready to move was Naruto. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba spoke in Shikamaru's tent speaking about how they would explain their predicament. Their mission was supposed to bring Sasuke back, but that was a failure. Naruto sat outside at the campfire, Choji sit their too eating a large bag of potato chips, Naruto from time to time glanced towards the sheet over his old teammates body. This was the second time he let Sakura down, he promised her Sasuke wouldn't leave, and he promised her he'd bring him back, but now. Now Sakura would hate him for life, his one love would hate him for life, but how would the rest of the village feel, the demon child killing their precious Genius, the last reminisce of the Uuchia clan. This would give the villagers one more reason to look down on them, as if Choji was reading Naruto's mind he finally spoke up.

"You'll be ok Naruto, you have your friends for you, no matter what the villagers say" Choji actually stopped eating when he said it looking over to Naruto.

"Thanks Choji" Naruto responded still, it didn't matter if the villagers had one more reason to try and exile him. It was Sakura. Sakura may try it now too, she'll now hate him forever. Naruto slowly drifted off beside the fire. Choji watched Naruto slowly drift off to sleep then looked towards Sasuke's body.

"Baka, why did you have to fight" Choji then slowly walked into Shikamaru's tent.

"We have to report to them what happened" Neji said honestly, looking to the others

"I know, I know. But what if they punish Naruto? Think of how the village sees him, loud, rambunctious." Shikamaru stated

"Annoying" Kiba cut in

"We and all of Naruto's friends have to stand by him for this, but you guys remember what he promised Sakura right?" Choji said aloud the others now noticing him entering the tent.

"Hai" they all said , they knew Sakura would be angry, or sad, but most definitely she would hate Naruto.

"Alright, will head back to Konoha tomorrow, early morning just incase Sound has sent anymore shinobi after us we can get home by nightfall. Understood?" Shikamaru said sternly issuing his orders.

"Hai" they all said in sync. They all marched out of Shikamaru's tent and into their own all looking at Naruto before entering their tents and turning in for the night. Before Neji slept he set up traps around the camp. Before entering his tent he looked at the sleeping Naruto beside the now fading fire.

"Rest Well friend, you will need your energy for tomorrow" Neji then turned and went into his tent.

The Next Day

The group awoke early just as the sun slowly peeked up over the clouds, quickly checking the perimeter; they looked over to see Naruto still by the now dead fire sleeping. They let him sleep as they began undoing their tents and putting them away. They again checked the perimeter just to be sure then they woke Naruto up. With a large yawn he looked around seeing it was morning. He stood up and then looked gloomly to the body of Sasuke .

"I hoped it was a dream" He stated almost deafly to anyone who wasn't right beside him. He slowly formed his hand seals.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" A clone of Naruto puffed up out of thing air and then walked over to the body, Naruto helped the body onto the clones shoulder then quickly got into the same position Shikamaru had assigned when coming after … Sasuke. Slolwy the group made their way back through the forest along the main path, not running into anything except a caravan or two traveling by they quickened their pace, getting back to Konoha was the main goal now.

"Naruto slow down, were almost there anyway" Kiba yelled ahead to the gloomy blond headed boy, now noticing his speed he quickly slowed down. "almost there" he thought.

Suddenly the group stopped as three ANBU members appeared in front of them, Shikamaru came foreward.

"Returning from the Sasuke mission" Shikamaru stated clearly

The main ANBU member with a white cloak looked around, the mask then stumbled upon the sheet of the clone's shoulder, one that took the form of a body.

"It went badly I take it." he sighed, "Alright we were hoping he would come back alive but we shall escort you back to Hokage-Sama's office. She will want a briefing on these events." The Anbu member spoke without emotion, Naruto sank at this comment. They turned and then took formation around Shikamaru's group leading them back to Konoha.

About an hour or two later the group arrived back at the main gates of Konoha, the two Chunnin guarding the gates perked up at the sight of the large group returning, seeing the Anbu member in lead they signaled for the gate to be opened. The large doors opened, Naruto stared around like this was a place he had never been before, he knew this would all be different once word got around. The group all moved towards the Hokage monument and as almost in the blink of an eye , Naruto then noticed they were in front of Tsunade-Sama's door. The Anbu knocked once then opened the doors leading the 5 shinobi in the room.

"You are dismissed" the blond headed women said from behind her desk, hands behind her looking out a window. Without looking back she asked.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well, he got away?" Tsunade turned around quickly noticing Naruto's gloomy face instead of his ridiculous smile, she glanced over and saw a 6th party, she saw it was a clone and then her eyes moved towards the sheet in a body shape. The clone put the body down neatly removing the sheet. Tsunade looked down upon the dead corpse of Uuchia Sasuke.

"What Happened?" Tsunade asked


	2. I Hate You

CHAPTER 2

* * *

OOC- Any Complaints Or Comments Just Send me a review, i like to read what you want happening.

* * *

"So that's all that happened?" Tsunade asked curiously 

"Hai" the five shinobi answered in sync.

"Very well, dismissed, this shall be announced to the village in two days, I suggest you five use that time to rest." Tsunade scanned each of their faces all of them had a somewhat look of depression on their face, but Naruto… his face was the saddest. In all her time of knowing him she had never seen him this way.

"Hai, _arigatou Hokage-sama." Shikamaru stepped up saying._

_The five shinobi then turned and walked out of the office, Tsunade staring at the back of Naruto's head the entire time. The five shinobi gathered at the hospital 30 minutes later. They all needed to be checked out before assuming active shinobi status._

"_Are you all ready?" a nurse at the front desk asked_

"_Hai" Shikamaru said stepping up ahead of the group._

"_Very well, all of you shall go to separate rooms. Going from last names to first: Nara, Shikamaru Room 10 ; Akimichi, Chouji Room 9; _Inuzuka, Kiba Room 8 ; Hyuuga, Neji Room 8 ; Uzuamaki , Naruto room 7" The nurse said

The group slowly walked down the hallway one of them retreating to he confines of a hospital room, until finally Naruto was alone in the hallway, standing in front of his door. He reached for the doorknob when he winced in pain; his head began to pound, like someone was using his head as drums. Ignoring the throbbing pain he slowly opened the door, the room was almost empty except the bed and widow. He sat down on the bed and put his head into his hands. Almost immediately a doctor walked in and wheeled up a chair infront of Naruto, he opened a brown file in his hands with very little documents in it. Seeing how the Kyuubi was inside of him he barley needed to come here. The doctor quickly scanned down the page and then looked up to Naruto. Putting the portfolio down he looked up to Naruto.

"Feeling sick?" the doctor asked nicely

"just a headache" Naruto replied

"I see, well it shows me here you had suffered blood loss, but you took a blood pill ? correct?" The doctor asked getting down to business as he rolled over to a table and grabbed a small white bottle, he unscrewed the cap and put two small tablets into Naruto's hands.

"yea, I was hit with a large amount of chakra in the chest, it pierced through" Naruto said aimlessly, his eyes focused on the walls of the room. He didn't like doctors.

"alright, these tablets will ease your head ache, please remove your shirt and let me see the wound" the doctor said. Naruto did as he was told removing his black shirt, his ripped chest showed still a small remain of the wound. Kyuubi did a nice job, but their was still a scar.

"This was the wound? I'm guessing your special case was the only reason you survived.. well that's it you are cleared for active duty please…" The doctor was cut off, before he could blink he was pinned against the wall with Naruto's forearm pressing up against his throat choking him.

"SPECIAL CASE? WHY AM I A SPECIAL CASE?" Naruto screamed

The doctor began to cough, when the door to the room burst open Naruto's blood red eyes quickly whipped around to see the group; quickly they rushed in to pull him off the doctor. Before they entered Naruto moved his arm and backed off as the doctor dropped to the ground coughing up blood. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he slowly calmed himself down. After a minute or two he opened his eyes to a sky blue. Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other as Naruto grabbed his shirt and walked through the door putting it on. Kiba and Couji got up from helping the doctor as nurses rushed in, they looked over to Neji and Shikamaru.

"We need to report this" Shikamaru said

"Hai" they all said as they quickly ran off towards the hokage's office.

Atop the Hokage monument

Naruto's orange pants and blond hair whipped rapidly around in the wind, the hot sun beat down on his black shirt as Naruto stared out at Konoha. He sighed loudly and then quickly leaped to his feet looking behind him to see Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously

"_Konnichiha, Naruto-kun… I…I…I, thought you could need cheering up" Hinata finally spoke almost a full sentence to him without really stuttering. Her blue pants rippled in the wind and her grayish/whitish jacket stayed almost motionless. _

"Thanks, come sit down Hinata" Naruto said,

"H...Hai" Hinata said and she began to slowly move forward still fiddling with her fingers.

Naruto noticed Hinata stared at the ground as if it was going to break away and swallow her into the dark abyss. He then noticed her face going red. 'If she didn't stutter so much, she'd be a really cool person, I mean she was very pretty…wait what?' Naruto snapped himself out of his thinking as he then noticed how far away she was sitting. Maybe a foot and a half divided them.

"I'm not going to bite Hinata" Naruto said gesturing the empty ground beside him.

"h..Hai" Hinata said slowly, she began to slowly shuffle her way over , now staring aimlessly down over the monument onto the ground. She didn't notice how close she was until she bumped into him, her face went beat red as she looked at Naruto.

"Sorry" she said

"For what?" Naruto laughed a little then looked at her with a big grin on his face, for some reason Hinata noticed it wasn't as welcoming as it once was before.

"Naruto-kun.. Are you ok?" you seem sad ever since you came back from your mission, and I heard what happened at the Hospital… well actually the whole hospital heard what happened. Do you want to talk?" Hinata was amazed herself, for some reason she seemed more able to talk to him, Naruto did so much for her that he would never know, and seeing his eyes like this made her want to help him. Her fears were nothing when it came to Naruto's well being.

"Hinata have you ever hurt the one you loved? On our mission.. I did something that will make the whole village even madder at me..I…I.. I killed…Uuchia Sasuke." Naruto slowly stumbled, trying to find the words to say. He was scared Hinata was going to begin to hate him now too.

"Na…Nani?" Hinata asked hesitantly, she didn't really care much for Sasuke, he was too full of himself, but Naruto just sounded so broken up.

"I knew you would be mad too" Naruto said slowly getting up to leave. Naruto began to slowly walk towards the stares.

Hinata shocked at what had just happened and what he just said, she quickly ran over and grabbed his hand spinning him around. Now realizing it was a bad idea as she blushed extremely. But she pushed past her fears, as she looked into Naruto's cold blue empty eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not mad at you, You just sound so sad about this.. and I could never be mad at you , just remember you have your friends, you can never give up hope.. You never have before." Both Hinata and Naruto were amazed at what Hinata just said, she had never really said that much to him before.

"..Hinata-chan ..wait ..what did you mean, what did you mean you couldn't be mad at me? Why couldn't you?" Naruto said quickly changing the subject. Naruto stared down into Hinata's blank gray eyes.

"I..I..I….I .. Love You.. Naruto-kun" Hinata slowly stumbled. Naruto's eyes quickly drew some happiness back to him. Someone loved him, but what? He didn't even know it when Hinata drew closer and pressed her soft warm lips against his own. After a moment or two Hinata pulled back and then realized what she had just done. Her eyes grew wider as she stepped back and then quickly ran off down the stairs. Naruto plopped down onto his ass just staring blankly at the ground. He licked his lips tasting Hinata's lips on his own.

"I.. I think I love you too Hinata, I just never saw it before." Naruto quickly realized what he must do before it is announced to the village…Weather or not she hated him for it…she deserved to know…Sakura deserved to know. Quickly Naruto jumped to his feet and ran towards the edge of the mountain holding the Hokage's face's on it; taking a giant leap he flew through the air his clothes rapidly hitting against his flesh. Naruto flipped backwards before he landed gracefully on the roof of a house. He sped across the roof top leaping from this one to another, again he continued this leaping from rooftop to rooftop until he finally landed at his destination. He stopped on the rooftop of Sakura Haruno's house. His face lost all color as he noticed Shikamaru and the others standing there.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked harshly

"Neji and the others think it's a good idea to be here when you tell Sakura, seeing how its our fault as well. The teams at fault when a mission fails…not just one person" Shikamaru spoke sternly.

"…..Thanks" Naruto said after a minute or two

The five shinobi leaped down and landed in front of the door. Naruto knocked gently on the door as it opened Sakura's parents opened the door. The parents had a concerned look on their face when the saw the One chuunin and four gennin standing at the door.

"Is Sakura home?" Naruto asked kindly

"She's upstairs.. Do you want us to get .." the parents were cut off by Shikamaru stepping up.

"We will speak to her as long as you don't mind, we must tell her the results of the mission" the parents understood Shikamaru's sound of depression in his voice. They moved out of the door way and let the Shinobi walk in. They slowly made their way up the stairs and knocked at Sakura's door. Sakura opened the door and saw them, her face instantly pale.

"We need to talk to you" Shikamaru said gently as Sakura quickly backed up and let them enter her room. The group walked in Naruto in last avoiding Sakura's eyes staring at him, his head hung low as he leaned back against the wall. He couldn't believe he broke a promise to her….twice.

"Sakura, sit down" Sakura did as she was told without hesitation. Shikamaru sighed as he looked into Sakura's sad eyes. ' How troublesome' he thought.

"I'm afraid, our mission failed…" Sakura went whiter then a sheet the moment the words left Shikamaru's mouth.

"You mean.. he left.. he left to kill Itachi?" Sakura stumbled.

"No" Neji said blatantly.

"Sakura, he fought us in the forest, he chose to use his power to try and kill us all, the only one who stood up to him or was even able to fight him at that time was … Naruto. And Naruto was…" Shikamaru was cut off as Naruto pushed himself off the wall on which he was leaning on.

"Sakura…I fought him, and…I ..." a large shiver went through Naruto's body as he felt Sakura's gaze on him. He looked into her eyes. " I… killed him" Naruto couldn't believe he even said it as he then swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sakura's jaw dropped as he eyes slowly began to fill with tears. Slowly they ran down her face, Shikamaru continued his previous statement.

"Had Naruto not killed Sasuke he would have butchered us all, Hokage-sama will announce this to the village in two days. Sakura I'm sorry for your loss … we are sorry for your loss." Shikamaru stood straight until the rest of the group turned and began to slowly walk out the door; no one wanted to see Sakura like this. Naruto watched her now in full out tears, her eyes red and puffy as she started to breathe heavily. Naruto waited to be last out the door when on his way out all he heard was.

"I Hate You"


	3. Fox's Gift, To An Annyoing Brat

CHAPTER 3

* * *

OOC-Hey everyone, I know I know, Naruto shouldn't have used the word "Love" so hastily, I got ya lol. I may tie in the Sand Siblings

* * *

"I Hate You"…it beaded around in Naruto's head like a drum, on a constant rhythm; he just laid there in bead staring up at his ceiling. She was angry she couldn't of meant those words… 

"**Yes She Could" Kyubbi's voice echoed through out Naruto's head.**

"Shut Up Bastard Fox" Naruto said coldly.

Slowly Naruto slipped out of consciousness and he found himself in a long dark corridor, an annoying tap….tap…tap kept up at his hearing. Naruto opened his eyes to stare at the dark ceiling, pulling himself out of the water soaked floor he stood up the water coming up to his ankles. He knew immediately where he was, so he began to walk, he walked until his legs were soar and he then turned left into a large room with an enormous cage. A single scroll slapped on the middle of the gate binding it together. Two large red eyes stared out from inside the cage as Naruto came into the middle of the room. Kyuubi stared at him with his fierce eyes as he then spoke.

"**Think about it Naruto, she has always ignored you, and has always tried to 'befriend' Sasuke." **Naruto flinched at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"I know that, but she isn't that type of person she knows I tried my best." Naruto said coldly to the fox demon.

"You are so naïve. You actually think that she still thinks you're her friend. HAHAhaha! Your nothing but a hideous…demon to her" Kyuubi said coldly a feral grin appearing on his shadowy face.

Naruto sunk at Kyuubi's words. He slowly thought back to all the times he had been shot down my Sakura just for her to go and ask Sasuke out.

"She is just like the rest of the village, they all hate you. They despise you, they loath your existence." Kyuubi said grinning evilly.

"SHUT UP BASTAD FOX!" Naruto screamed

"Brat, I'm wondering if your old enough yet?" Kyuubi said to himself in thought.

"What are you talking about bastard fox" Naruto said scowling at the fox demon. Kyuubi then looked back and smirked,

"Fine, its time to go into a little vision quest, I'm going to show you everything that this village has done to you and then you shall decide what happens from there." Kyuubi said coldly.

Naruto had to blink hard a couple of times to realize what the fox had said.

"What did you say?" Naruto said coldly

" **Im going to help you, but at the same time I'm going to make you gain some common sense so you will stop acting so childish. Now we shall begin our…teachings." Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout his skull as suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his temples, slowly a large white light overcame his senses and he was now in a pitch black room with a figure about the same size as him with mid back length red hair. His eyes glowed with a crimson tinge, he wore black pants with a blood red fox head on the right leg along with a black shirt with likewise a blood red fox head on the chest of his shirt. **

"So what do you want to show me?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Because I want you to butch up, we shall start with the bad things" Kyuubi said with a harsh tone.

Slowly the black then blew away with a gust of wind into the mission assignment room in Konoha. Naruto remembered this immediately, he slowly watched himself with Kakashi, asking him to train him but Kakashi threw him away to Ebishi like trash. Naruto gritted his teeth ferociously as the seen slowly blew away to the training grounds after a team training when he asked Sakura out. She rejected him and then turned to ask Sakura, Naruto clenched his fist as Kyuubi quickly flicked through all the bad times in Naruto's life caused by the Villagers. After a little while the room then went black again as Kyuubi and Naruto stood their.

"You know your right, I don't know why I protec…." Naruto started but was soon cut off.

"Im not done yet kit, now to go through the good times" Kyuubi stated 

Naruto was about to speak when a gust of wind again blew the shadows away to reveal the night he protected Iruka and Iruka gave him his Headband. The scene then slowly changed to where Jiraiya and him were sharing a Popsicle together out in the sun. The scene switched again to a memory Naruto was unfamiliar with. Naruto lay on the ground with Tsunade over him as Orochimaru with a sword sticking out of his mouth lunged at him, Tsunade quickly getting in the way. Naruto slowly watched all his good memories trickling by, those of Haku while he was still alive, he then noticed a lot of them had Hinata in them, her hiding or blushing playing with her fingers. She really did love him; sensing his emotions Kyuubi turned to Naruto and laughed a little.

"**Finally notice kit?"** **Kyuubi said with a little laugh.**

Naruto began to continually go through his good memories as suddenly Kyuubi sensed something; he quickly took control of Naruto's consciousness quickly.

During Naruto's Quest

"Naruto Is Late Again, stupid bastard, why does that prick have to be on our team?" Sakura said harshly as she annoyingly tapped her foot on the wooden plank.

"He's later then I am" Kakashi said surprising Sakura as he appeared on the top wooden post, sitting there reading his book. He closed it and look down to Sakura; he gave her a slight smile.

"We shall talk after training ok?" Kakashi said gently, suddenly two Anbu members poofed out of thing air(literally), then crouched down but then stood looking up at Kakashi.

"Hatake, Kakashi? Leader of genin team 7 correct?" One of the Anbu members asked.

"Hai" Kakashi said questionably.

"One of your Team members, Uzuimaki Naruto. He has fell into a coma, currently he is in the hospital, Hokage-sama doesn't know how long he could be there." The Anbu member spoke with some sadness in his voice. Sakura twitched at the sense.

"Good Riddens" she said hostilly.

If Sakura and Kakashi could have seen the Anbu members faces, they would have back up, because the expression hidden behind those wooden masks were of anger.

"How Dare You, He and his team risked his life to go after a traitor of Konoha, and he brought him back. He completed his mission along with bringing his team back alive, one person's life is nothing compared to five. Kakashi looked at the Anbu members a bit taken aback but quickly regained his senses.

"arigoto, for the information" Kakashi said, the Anbu members turned to look back at him then disappeared in a puff of smoke again. Sakura felt a little bad, she now just realized Sasuke had tried to kill all of them, and 1 life is better than five, no. She didn't care she hated Naruto.

At The Hospital

"Jiraiya what do you think is happening?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm not sure, but hell be fine, he always is" Jiraiya said. He rested his hand on Tsunade's shoulder as he looked at Naruto, all the monitors beeping. Suddenly the heart rate flickered and Naruto leaned forward sitting up, he turned his head facing at the two beside him as his eye lids raised his red eyes stared hostilely at the two Sannins.

"Why is it not the one who can cure everything, and the one who trained my captor. Interesting how that works isn't it, now we all sit in a room speaking to each other." Kyuubi's voice sent a shiver down both their spines.

"KYUUBI?" both of the Sannin's gasped. Tsunade was the first to speak after a moment or two of waiting.

"What do you want, what have you done with.." She was quickly cut off with Kyuubi's voice.

"Silence. I came here to tell you two one thing." Kyuubi hissed. 

"And that is?" Jiraiya asked

"That I am showing Naruto the real Konoha, those of his friends and those who aren't, I am teaching him to learn. I am opening his eyes to Konoha, and when we are done he will be different on what he wants to be. So after he is done, he will be stronger, quicker, and smarter. I am showing him his memories in this phase, so for now I bid you adue" Kyuubi said quickly as suddenly Naruto's body fell back onto the pillow and the heart rate went back to a coma induced one.

"Jiraiya, what if he tries to manipulate Naruto to his own means" Tsunade asked quickly turning to Jiraiya with tears forming in her eyes.

"We will have to stand by him" Jiraiya said sternly, Tsunade slowly turned to Naruto's limp body, she leaned down kissing him on the forehead, and slowly the turned and left the room.

Back In Naruto's Mind

"No Kit, NO, NO, NO, NO… You have to be quicker, you cant give yourself away, you have to execute so you can escape before the target hits the ground. Before you leave here you will be perfect. Or you will not leave." Kyuubi said as he stood before Naruto who now lay on the ground bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Bastard Fox" Naruto said harshly. Naruto wanted to do this, he needed to do this.

A Week Later

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A Jounin roared bursting in through her office doors. Two visitors stared at him surprised as they stared at him.

"You better have a good reason for coming in here and disturbing my guests Gokai" Tsunade said blatantly annoyed.

"Its Naruto, he's gone, he's not in the hospital Tsunade-Sama" the Jounin said quickly.

"Dispatch the Anbu's, I want him found NOW!" Tsunade bellowed, The Jounin bowed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Anbu's quickly dispersed about the city in search for Naruto.

Across Town

"Ahh, Good Sakura, your getting better" Kakashi said with a slight smile,

"sensei? Should I hate Naruto?" Sakura asked. Kakashi was taking aback by the question, he wasn't sure what he could answer.

"He did his job Sakura, he brought back his entire team, for that we can be grateful." Kakashi said, Sakura started but suddenly the both sensed something. Kakashi quickly moved in front of Sakura drawing a Kunai and blocking two of them that had been sent flying towards them. Suddenly Kakashi felt someone behind him and a foot connected with the side of his skull.

"Always too slow Kakashi" Naruto said. His clothing had changed dramatically; he now wore black pants and shirt with a red fox head on them. His eyes now a pale blue, he stared down at Kakashi who quickly recovered landing in a crouched position.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said, he quickly ignored what he was about to say when Naruto rushed him, Kakashi pulled out a Shuriken and quickly hurled it but Naruto spun around the Shuriken and attacked Kakashi with his Kunai. Kakashi blocked it with his Kunai but then he ducked down and as he went to swing his leg, Naruto leaped up.

"Stupid" Kakashi said as he then drove his leg straight up his foot connecting with Naruto's jaw. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nani" Kakashi said but then realized what the clone had done, he suddenly heard the snapping of rope as then a dozen kunai's quickly flew towards him, with rapid speed he ducked under one and blocked four others but he couldn't dodge the last seven all hit within non vital areas but still hit. Naruto slowly walked out from behind one of the tree's. He walked up slowly watching Kakashi, and then he broke out into a run and quickly leaped up spinning around and connecting the back of his heel with Kakashi's jaw. Kakashi flew to the side landing head first into the trunk of a tree. Naruto then saw the block's of wood hitting the tree trunks, he slowly looked around looking for Kakashi.

"You always thought I had less talent than that Uuchia moron"


	4. Unexpected Events

Chapter 4

"You always thought I had less talent than that Uuchia moron" Naruto's words echoed throughout the grounds as Sakura stand back farther away by the training posts. Suddenly three Anbu teams poofed out of thin air. One wearing a white cloak stepped up, his wooden mask hiding his face. Naruto didn't care he was still paying more mind to where Kakashi was.

"Clarify who you are" The Anbu said stepping up further. Naruto stared at him like he was stupid.

"Uzamaki Naruto, baka" Naruto said with no hesitation. Slowly he sensed it, sniffing some more he located him.

"THERE!" Naruto cried out spinning around and throwing a Kunai towards a tree, the Anbu with the white cloak with amazing speed ripped a Kunai out of his holster and threw it with rapid speed. The kunai's intercepted, the Anbu's catching Naruto's through the hole implanting it onto a nearby tree. Kakashi poofed out of thin air beside the Anbu, several kunai's embedded into non vital parts of his body, mostly arms and one or two in the back.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" The Anbu asked cautiously.

"That cant be Naruto, he's too powerful" Kakashi said as he slowly back up out of the circle, he ran over to Sakura quickly taking her off. Naruto sighed as he watched this.

"You made me lose my revenge, that bastard deserves what he gets, this whole village does. Except a few people at least…Anyways, move out of my way" Naruto said slowly moving forward towards town. The Anbu members all quickly surrounded him.

"No, we cannot let you leave until the hokage arrives to verify who you are" The Anbu said.

"I am curious, your saying you guys didn't even notice?" Naruto said laughing.

The Anbu members quickly looked around. Then back to Naruto who was still laughing.

"The Grait Anbu's didn't notice? This forest is a little crowded don't you think? Even some of the rocks on the ground are out of place" Naruto said laughing. Suddenly he disappeared In a puff of smoke as loud popping noises were heard, the Anbu quickly took their defensive positions. As the fog slowly cleared they then realized it. As they face thousands of Naruto's.

"I have No Time For Games, I must speak with the Hokage" One of the Naruto's said loudly. Suddenly about three hundred Naruto's leaped at the Anbu members putting on a little fight as the rest quickly scattered. The Anbu members quickly disposed of all the Naruto's attacking them and quickly scattered after the others. As the training grounds quickly emptied a figure appeared from behind a tree.

"Stupid Anbu" Naruto said, suddenly the Anbu with the white robe came out from behind another tree.

"You have gotten smarter Naruto, but still some things are obvious tactics" The Anbu said.

Naruto quickly threw a Kunai at the Anbu; the white robed man drew one of his own and deflected it as both charged at each other. The Anbu rapidly thrust his kunai towards a non-vital part in Naruto's body, but Naruto swung around stabbing at the Anbu's chest, the Anbu quickly dropped to the ground, one hand propping him up as he quickly swung his leg around trying to trip Naruto. Naruto seeing it coming quickly leapt backwards into the air and landed on his feet.

The Anbu quickly rose and dropped to a fighting stance, Naruto's purplish eyes began to search around the Anbu. _There._ Naruto quickly drew a shuriken spinning around and threw it far off target from the Anbu. The Anbu heard the thud of the Shuriken hitting wood but suddenly he leaped back after hearing the whistling sound of two kunai's being launched at him. The kunai's embedded into the ground in front of him, noticing the two explosion tags on the kunai's the Anbu leapt back farther. The two explosions sent dust and soot into the air, the Anbu quickly moved forward using the fog to his advantage, he came through and quickly caught Naruto off guard. The Anbu guard quickly came up dodging Naruto's kunai and swung around and hit Naruto in the back of the skull with the ring on the end of his Kunai.Naruto quickly dropped to the ground, unconscious. The Anbu suddenly realized his mistake as the Naruto lying on the ground suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"KAGE SHURIKEN NO-JUSTU!" Naruto yelled allowed as 4 shuriken's quickly flew towards the Anbu member. Dodging two of the Kunai's and having two of them hit him in the arm. Naruto jumped out of the tree and stood still watching the Anbu member.

'Interesting, Naruto could easily become Anbu with the tactics he's using.' The Anbu thought quickly.

"MAJIKKU SAIKEN NO-JUTSU!" as the Anbu heard these words he quickly turned around but before he could move he had three tight rings of chakra around him. The clone behind the Anbu slowly clenched his hand into a fist as the rings grew tighter slowly starting to cut down the circulation of air to the Anbu.

"I'm going to see the Hokage Now, so how bout you stay here and.. Reflect, ON your actions" Naruto said as he quickly ran off and leaped high into the air and quickly took off through the forest.

"Damnit" The Anbu member cursed as he lay there. After a while the clone disappeared and he was free of the rings of chakra.

Hospital

"K-Kakashi-Sensei?" a nervous Hinata asked dumbfounded as she watched Kakashi and Sakura walk in being escorted by two Anbu members. Kakashi was slowly bleeding from several non-vital wounds. The nurse quickly ran around the corner of her desk checking Kakashi immediately, medical-nin ran into the room and began treating Kakashi's injuries. As the medical-nin's scurried off after accomplishing their job Kakashi turned to see Hinata.

"Hinata? Why are you here?" Kakashi said curiously

"i-I came to see N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said hesitantly. Kakashi shuddered a little bit at the thought of Naruto. A serious look quickly appeared on his face.

"Hinata you must stay away from Naruto for the time being, there is something wrong with him" Kakashi said a tone of urgency in his voice.

"He better get killed, I hope the hokage executes him for attacking fellow ninja's" Sakura mumbled slightly. The Anbu flinched a slight bit as they heard this comment, controlling them from hitting her. Hinata heard and gritted her teeth, a rage she never knew she had quickly grew to much for her to handle as she walked over and reached back and pushed her hand forward as hard as she could slapping the taste out of Sakura's mouth.

"He Has Been Nothing But Kind to YOU! AND YOU SPIT ON HIM! SASUKE DESERVED TO DIE! He betrayed his people and most of all He BETRAYED YOU!" Hinata said, everyone in the room including Hinata herself was shocked at what she had just done. Sakura to speechless to say anything just watched as the angry Hinata pushed past the Anbu guards and walked out of the hospital.

"He protects his Special People, The people that are close to him. You used to be one of them, Sakura of the Leaf. Naruto has made a choice on which he can't turn back." all the figures in the room quickly looked towards the hallway. A figure leaning against the wall stared at them, his eyes cold and emotionless. His red hair slightly came down into his face, but not enough to cover the insignia of "Love" on his forehead.

"Gaara Of The Sand" The anbu said staring at him behind their wooden masks.

Ninja Monument

The dark clouds slowly began to cloud the sun, blocking its gentle rays of light out from the village of Konoha. Tsunade stood, staring at the monument for fallen ninja's. She stared their with water slowly forming in her eyes as the rain began to slowly poor and a lightning bolt blazed across the cloudy sky, followed by a tremendous roar of thunder. Her hair completely damp and soaked dripping down in front of her face, stared at the name that had been bugging her for so long.

"Yondaime, please forgive me if I must kill your only son. Our savior, this village's one true hero" Tsunade said slightly muffled by her deep breaths. Tears slowly streaming down her cheeks and dripping down onto her chest.

"You know, I know I'm the container for the Kyuubi, but you don't have to call me a hero. I didn't really sign up for the job you know" Naruto said slowly walking up behind Tsunade. Hearing his voice she turned around to look at Naruto, but was taken aback from his change in appearance.

His new clothes were now soaked from the rain, but his hair remained spiky as ever. His Hiatate gleamed as it now was tied tightly around his arm, just under the sign of the fox head.

"N-Naruto?" Tsunade stuttered as she stared at him, her eyes then rested on the black lace around his neck, leading down it stopped to a greenish jewel. Tsunade smiled slightly as she saw it.

"I'm still me Tsunade-baba." Naruto said with a sigh as Tsunade twitched a little bit at the comment. baba. She moved forward and hugged Naruto Tightly and Naruto slowly gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"It's me, but you didn't have to send the entire village's Anbu squads at me" Naruto said with a little tone of annoyance in his voice. Tsunade looked at him curiously.

"You know better then anyone how dangerous Kyuubi is, what would you have done if you were Hokage?" Tsunade said impatiently.

"True" Naruto said honestly as he slowly scratched the back of his head.

"By the way Naruto…Where are the Anbu I sent after you?" Tsunade asked curiously. As she slowly looked around. Naruto opened his mouth but before he could let out a word a large "POOF" was heard. Looking around all the Anbu in the village were surrounding them. The white robed Anbu slowly stepped forward but before he did he saw Tsunade wave him off.

"He's fine" Tsunade said impatient.

"Hokage-sama, we must issue a full squad at his side at all times, he has attacked and injured a fellow nin of the leaf. He must face consequences. His victim was Hatake Kakashi. He is currently waiting to brief you on what happened in your office Hokage-sama" The Anbu said almost emotionless. Tsunade suddenly looked at Naruto a bit taken aback.

"Some Wrongs Had to be Corrected" Naruto said staring blankly at her. He slowly turned and walked off. "I'll come talk to you later" Naruto yelled back as he walked back towards his apartment, one group of Anbu followed him quickly at his heal.

"The rest of you are dismissed" Tsunade said now stern.

"Hai" They all said as they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade turned her head back to look back at Yondaime's name. She sighed heavily and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hokage Office

"Glad to see you both, Kakashi, Gaara" Tsunade said. She then looked at the two behind Gaara, his siblings Kankuro and Temari. Gaara stood arms folded as Kakashi from time to time glanced over at the sand-nin.

"I see you have asked for an asylum. To be let stayed in the village of Konoha and to be a fellow Leaf-nin. As Hokage of the village, your actions against Konoha have to be taken into account, from attempting to destroy this village with the help of the Sound. So I'm afraid to say that we can…" The Hokage began but shortly was interrupted by Gaara.

"The Bond With Kyuubi will take more control of Naruto, If you don't let me help him your entire village is doomed" Gaara said emotionless. He stared emotionlessly at Tsunade as she slowly registered what he had said.

"Y-You can help?" Tsunade stuttered.

"Yes, but only if you make me and my siblings Leaf-nin." Gaara said. Kakashi's eyes moved from Gaara's to Tsunade. Trying to guess what she was going to do.

"Very well. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara you are now all leaf-nin. Gaara, you and your siblings are to report to me after you have gotten settled in. Here's a note to the Leaf hotel owner, you will have a room available until we get an apartment situated for you three." Tsunade said, she quickly scribbled something on a piece of parchment handing it to Gaara. Kakashi quickly spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, are you su" he began but was quickly interrupted.

"QUIET Kakashi" Tsnuade said harshly.

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said as he submitted in defeat. The sand trio turned in their Sand hiatate's to receive new ones with the leaf symbol on them. Kankuro and Temari quickly bowed and left the room, Gaara merely nodded and his eyes quickly shifted towards Kakashi.

"You are not the one who should be training Naruto" Gaara said annoyance in his tone as he then left the room. Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Naruto has now been promoted, him and the new leaf-nin's are a group, you can continue to train students or you can take more missions. It is your choice but until that time you will keep the information of the transfer from the sand-nins classified until the announcement.

"Hokage-sama, if I may I don't think Naruto is rea…" Kakashi was quickly cut off with Tsnuade's temper quickly rising.

"NARUTO! Is more ready then most Jounin, Gaara will train him in ways of the demons, now if you wish to continue training them ask them, or Jiraiya. Otherwise my patience is getting lower leave, I must finish this paperwork." Tsnuade said her hand pointing towards the mountain of paperwork laying on the desk unfinished.

"Hai" Kakashi said defeated, he then disappeared in a poof.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto lay in his bed his impatience rising.

"Stupid Anbu, not letting me go anywhere" Naruto cursing as his previous attempts at leaving his house had failed in the same dull tone of 'You are to wait here Until Ordered To Come To The Hokage Offfice'. He sighed loudly as suddenly a knock at the door was heard. Naruto sprung up excitedly his energy still the same. He ran to the door and yanked it open and then turned white as a sheet when he saw the sand Siblings standing there. His eyes quickly looked then over but he noticed the Leaf Hiatate.

"Hello Gaara, what brings you here? Looking for another ass Kicking?" Naruto said excitedly. Gaara just stared at him blankly as Kankuro and Temari stood behind him now moving infront of Gaara with a smile. They hugged Naruto tightly and they both mumbled.

"Thanks, what you did to Gaara really changed him, he's not as…ferocious." Naruto smiled and accepted the hug even though it was fairly awkwardly.

"The Hokage Wishes your presence" Gaara said blankly.

"Good I've wanted to speak to her for about 3 hours.


	5. Old Rivalries, with New Challenges

OOC- I know you all were wondering how Gaara had more control over his demon then Naruto did, but it explains in this chapter why. Gaara had some extensive training of his demon, weather it be from a stranger that showed up one day in the city Suna looking for him, the person was only known as Naito Hokousha; Help also provided by Temari and Kankuro. But most likely its bound to be the same deal Naruto made with Kyuubi, stating that if he should die so would the demon. But other than that that's the best I can think of my friends. Thanks for the comments and you guys should comment on who should be the team? Send me more reviews and suggestions, and heads up; there may be a couple visitors in the next chapter one OC; and one character that will start a difficult time for him.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"The Hokage Wishes your presence" Gaara said blankly."Good I've wanted to speak to her for about 3 hours." Naruto said cockily.

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

"Good your both here. I wanted to speak to you two specifically because I'm creating an entire new team of nin's. You two will be the "captains" of this team, now in regards to the demons. You two are the strongest Ninja's in the village, though we are sannin we cannot actually keep up with the well of power in both of you. Now as I have been briefed, in the fact that since the chuunin exams that Gaara has been training on his control over Shukaku, he has far exceeded his control in comparison towards you Naruto. And due to your recent talk with Kyuubi, you need this lesson." Tsunade said calmly.

Naruto puzzled looked over to Gaara, who he now just realized that Gaara no longer had large black bags under his eyes, his eyes weren't bloodshot and were not gleaming with a killer intent. Naruto shrugged as Gaara merely nodded to Tsunade.

"Now excuse me I have work to do" Tsunade said, the two shinobi bowed and made their way out side the door as the two Anbu guards shut the door. Naruto looked over to Gaara as Gaara looked to Naruto.

"Want to go get some Ramen?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Gaara broke a smile.

"Sure, there are these new things I have to try in the world" Gaara said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"NANI? You haven't Tried RAMEN? Come on Lets Go Now" Naruto said excitedly as he grabbed Gaara's wrist and quickly pulled him towards the Ramen stand. On the way there Naruto now calmed down slightly the two vessel's chatted about little things about what had happened since the chuunin exams, as soon Gaara noticed the same expressions that he got from the villager's of the sand. Hate, loathing, sadness. Gaara watched the villager's faces as he then wondered.

'How could he put up with all this and then continue his smile?" Gaara thought curiously. Almost as if Naruto knew what Gaara was thinking answered.

"They don't mean anything to me so I ignore them, my goal was to get them to notice me instead of ignoring me, but I find that no matter what I do only a few will recognize me. I'm just amazed I didn't do what you did. Honestly, I'd love to kill these fools, that way they would know how much pain I actually went through in life." Naruto said coldly, he then stopped turning back to Gaara.

"Anyways, hurry up lets go get Ramen" Naruto said brandishing a foxy grin on his face. Gaara smiled, it was amazing how much Naruto's smile caught others, it was like his sheared of joy was contagious. Gaara and Naruto quickly went off towards the Ramen stand.

* * *

Back At Hokage's Office

* * *

Tsunade looked around making sure no one was watching, she moved towards the door locking it and then headed towards the window pulling down the blinds. The room only light was a candle on her desk that was now lit. She picked it up and slowly walked over to one of the bookshelves, pulling one of the books down the shelf slid away revealing a hidden walkway. She carefully stepped over the tripwires and avoided the false stones that if stepped on would make you fall to your doom, after avoiding more traps that were set up she found her self in a large leaky corridor, a light at the end of the long leaky tunnel, pipes cracked with water dripping down from them. She slowly walked towards the open doorway the splashing of her sandals hit against the water making a "pat pat pat" sound. After walking into the doorway she found herself in a medium sized room, maybe thirty feet by thirty feet. In the middle lay a bed a sheet covered the figure of a body on it. Looking around the room she then saw the training gear battered and damaged, obviously from extensive use. Fire singed the wall, as burn marks lay recent and warm along the stone wet walls. She looked towards the bed and then moved across the room, quickly opening a small little shelf she removed a small bottle and pulled out a small pouch, she pored the bottle's ingredients onto the ground then added a pinch of powder from the pouch and as a large poof was heard, the smoke cleared revealing a large healthy meal. She turned and began to leave as she stopped at the door hearing a mumble.

"I'll, Kill you…dobe" she turned and looked at the now moving body, she slowly moved out into the corridor closing the large metal door and locking it. She turned and went back up the long corridor up the stairs full of traps and back into her office. She blew out the candle as the shelf slid back into place, she undid the blinds and sat into her chair letting out a large sigh.

"I hope I'm making the right choice." Tsunade said as she slowly closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

* * *

Training Grounds

* * *

Hinata was now at the training grounds training with Neji. Hinata and Neji became close after he realized his faults after Naruto had beaten him at the Chuunin exams. Both Hyuuga's fought strongly with their Byakugan's activated; Hinata was extremely fierce in this battle, Neji had on numerous times been caught off guard when his cousin showed extreme power in her technique. Neji leapt back as he ripped four shurikens from his pouch and fired them at Hinata, seeing them coming she quickly stopped her advance and spun in a circle executing the kaiten perfectly. The shurikens bounced off the swirling amount of chakra, after stopping Hinata quickly grabbed the shurikens out of the air and hurled them at Neji. Neji ripped a kunai from his pouch and blocked two of them now noticing she only threw two, Neji then saw her and quickly whipped around behind him and deflected the other two but suddenly Hinata hit Neji hard in the chest with an open palm, not putting chakra in it because this was a training exercise. Neji jumped back a bit.

"I've never seen you this focused before…or aggressive. What happened?" Neji said as he then blocked a right hook Hinata sent at him then quickly leaping up and back flipping a few feet away as Hinata tried to sweep out his legs.

"Its that annoying Sakura girl" Hinata said as her hands slammed together and flew through seals. She then yelled out something as she threw a kunai straight at Neji.

"KAGE SHURIKEN NO-JUTSU!" She cried allowed as then she lunged forward with the kunai multiply into four of them. Neji quickly deflected the kunai's with his own kaiten and then immediately blocked the first punch Hinata sent at him. Neji now taking an opening he saw through his arm out, Hinata easily blocked it but then felt the punch in the side of the head Neji gave her with his left hand. Suddenly Hinata disappeared in a poof of smoke as Neji felt his hand connect with wood. Suddenly Hinata had a Kunai at Neji's throat.

"She's being annoying again I take it" Neji said slightly surprised at his defeat. Hinata's anger again boiling she with drew her kunai from Neji's neck. She put her kunai away and sat down, Neji then sat down with his legs folded and he watched her.

"She's still in love with Sasuke" Neji said calmly.

"That idiot hurt Naruto more than anyone knows, his personality has changed so much. She brings you and all your friends back alive and she hates him because she didn't bring back her precious Sasuke moron." Hinata said bitterly.

"Have you heard of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara becoming leaf-nins " Neji said changing the subject. Hinata looked up to Neji curious.

"Since when?" Hinata asked.

"Since yesterday" A cold voice came from behind the two. Neji looked up behind Hinata to find a familiar figure standing behind them.

Hinata looked behind her to stare into the eyes of Gaara. Gaara smiled at her for a moment then looked up to Neji.

"Can you excuse us for a moment Neji, I must speak with Hinata if that's ok" Gaara said, his voice still seemed monotone but there was some emotion in it. Neji looked up to Gaara curiously, Neji then sighed, nodded, and stood up turned and left the training grounds. Hinata slowly stood up and looked at Gaara.

"No point, please sit down" Gaara said as two sand chairs were maid on the ground. Hinata sat down as Gaara sat in the other chair. Hinata looked curiously at Gaara as he studied her for a moment smiling, it was still jacquard to see him smile due to his previous discrepancies but it was ok.

"So what did you need to speak to me about?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Its about Naruto, and the long road he has ahead of him" Gaara said calmly.

"If it is about Naruto what does this have to do with me?" Hinata asked now her curiosity tweaking.

"You love him, and because of that you will need to be beside him for this long journey because without his loved ones, he may not come out of this the same way" Gaara said his voice becoming serious. Hinata was now surprised at what Gaara had said.

"Did… Naruto tell you?" Hinata asked embarrassed.

"No. Its just quiet easy to realize, especially after the scene you made in the hospital lobby" Gaara said with a bit of humor in his voice. Remembering when she slapped Sakura, of course he was going to actually do something far extreme but it was better she did it instead of him.

"Gaara…what is Naruto?" Hinata asked. Gaara was amazed at this question; he didn't think that no one in the village knew of Naruto's heritage. Gaara quickly collected his thoughts as he responded.

"…If Naruto has not told you yet, then you should ask him. But once you find out and If your outlook changes on him then you must tell me immediately. Because without you and his loved ones Naruto will not be able to come out of this happy. " Gaara's voice was so serious it was scary. Gaara slowly rose out of his chair and began to walk away.

"I love him…no matter what" Hinata said suddenly as she stood staring at Gaara's back. He stopped.

"Then ask him, and be strong, for both of you" Gaara said not turning around, the sand disappeared and he walked away.

* * *

Shinobi Monument

* * *

Naruto stood staring down at the monument, staring at the name that still haunts his dreams.

"Bastard, why did you have to fight…why couldn't you just come back" Naruto said his voice shaking in anger. He had sensed him when he had arrived. Naruto sighed and moved his head back as the kunai flew past him.

"I'm not in the mood Jiraiya" Naruto said depression easily in his voice. Jiraiya hopped out of the tree and came over to him.

"Kakashi is a good guy you know, he only did what he was told" Jiraiya said trying to explain.

"I don't care, he threw me around like trash. I have actual friends in life now. And I don't care how much Sakura or Kakashi wants to screw that up. I wont let them, I've decided I want to be with Hinata, and protect my other precious people" Naruto said calmly as suddenly a raindrop patted against his hair. Soon a light shower of rain started. But suddenly Naruto and Jiraiya leapt out of the way from two kunai's launched at them. Black clouds slowly moved in and covered the sun; the village now dark thunder began to roar across the sky. Lighting blazed across the sky as Naruto's hair now became soaked. He stood now in front of his most hated enemy.

"I Killed you" Naruto said anger quaking in his voice.

"You Were To Weak To Kill Me…Dobe" Sasuke said as he pushed his hair out from in front of his eyes who's blood red eyes stared into Naruto's blue ones.

* * *

The Gates Of Konoha

* * *

A figure in a black robe slowly arrived at the gates; the two chuunin's guarding the gate quickly moved forward blocking his way.

"Hault" They said as the man stopped. Looking up to him his emotionless face sent cold shivers down the chuunin's spines. Their eyes traced the face and flowed into the pitch black eyes and then up onto the hitate with the leaf symbol on it. The large scratch though the hitate, quickly alerted the chuunin's and they leapt back.

"I mean no harm, I have come to speak with the Hokage, lead me to her weather it be under guard or not." The man stared at the chuunin's as one of them drew his weapon and the other disappeared in a puff of smoke. The thunder roared across the sky as the man looked up to it.

"…So it has begun" the chuunin guard returned as did two ANBU squads including the leader who stood in a white robe. Thankfully because of the mask, the guards didn't notice the ANBU leader staring in awe at the man.

"It's been a while, but as I was saying, I need to speak with the hokage, and you may request Gaara to be there as well.

* * *

OOC - ya ive been wondering what im gonna do about the whole Sasuke thing, i know alot of people like him, but i honestly still hate him but i suppose i can bring him back just to add more to the whole Story line. And this character named Naito Hokousha is my own original character. He is an extremly strong yet young shinobi. Though technically he is a Gennin, he can easily out power any jounin and with his ultimate technique can take out a kage. In adition Naito Hokousha means Night Walker. His clan was extremly hard to whipe out. But anyways. he is also the one that helped Gaara with his demon.


	6. The Fifth's Decision

Chapter 6

Gates Of Konoha

"…So it has begun" the chuunin guard returned as did two ANBU squads including the leader who stood in a white robe. Thankfully because of the mask, the guards didn't notice the ANBU leader staring in awe at the man.

"It's been a while, but as I was saying, I need to speak with the hokage, and you may request Gaara to be there as well." The man in the black cloak said. He felt the surge of chakra rising. He now saw why Gaara asked for his help, he wouldn't be able to tame this person alone. The man raised his head staring at the figures.

"You must inform hokage-sama to meet me at the ninja monument, I'm afraid I must tend to something before I can speak with her." Them man said and before the ANBU could react he blew away in the wind in a black mist. The ANBU quickly became alert as the leader gained his senses.

"GET HOKAGE-SAMA NOW! Have the entire village's Jounin and ANBU members meet at the Ninja Monument" The leader said anger and some fear in his voice.

"Hai!" his ANBU squad said in sync as they disappeared. The leader stared into the sky.

"Why him?" He merely said as him and two other ANBU's in black robes followed him towards the monument.

Hokage's Office

Tsunade now slowly woke up from her groggy sleep with a loud knocking at the door. Her vision blurry she let out a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and then saw what she feared. The bookshelf that had the secret passageway behind it was open.

"NANI?" Tsunade cried allowed when suddenly two ANBU members poofed into her office. Tsunade turned to them quickly hiding her shock.

"What Is It?"

"Naito Hokousha has returned Hokage-sama, he requests your presence at the Ninja monument, and we have already dispatched all of our ANBU squads and all of the spare Jounin we have to the spot." The ANBU members spoke quickly and seriously. She stared at them for a moment.

"…Who's Naito Hokousha?" Tsunade said curiously and suddenly the ANBU member's felt a large sweat drop at the back of their heads.

"He is an extremely dangerous Missing-nin, he is more dangerous than an S-ranked criminal. Uuchia Itachi looks like a gennin to his guy." One ANBU member said, Tsunade shivered at this thought. Pushing the thoughts of '**Him**' aside she nodded and the three Ninja's disappeared.

Ninja Monument

The battle had raged on brutally for going on ten minutes now. Jiraiya found himself watching as the two shinobi-battled gruesomely. Suddenly Jiraiya had now sensed the new presence of evil, this ran a shiver down his spine. Turning around he was face to face with a familiar face. All accept those dark eyes, the ones that looked like they would suck up anything they saw.

"It's been along time Naito..." Jiraiya said staring down at the ground now, remembering his past with this boy. The figure in the black cloak removed it and gently laid it on the ground, the ground easily giving way as the weight of the cloak crushed the ground it sat on. Naito stared up to Jiraiya.

"For you old man, I'll train your subordinate with the demon. I owe you one after all" Naito said softness in his voice. Naito looked no older than Naruto and Sasuke. Naito slowly moved forward toward the battlefield.

"HOUSENKA NO-JUSTU" Yelled as he then exhaled through his fingers as numerous fireballs flew towards Naruto, who now had just, finished off Sasuke's shadow clones. Realizing his mistake Naruto quickly leapt back away from the fireballs his hands together flying through seals as he then yelled out.

"DOTON DOROKU GAESHI NO-JUTSU!" Sasuke's red eyes studied the wall of mud that had now just rose up out of the ground. Thinking for a moment he then drove his hand down towards the ground and began to gather chakra into it. The chakra became like lightning as the constant crackling of it sounded like a thousand birds chirping. Suddenly the wall came down and Sasuke watched the clone Naruto had created disappear as a flowing ball of chakra was now in his hand,

"LETS END THIS NOW!" Naruto cried loudly.

"TIME TO DIE DOBE!" Sasuke roared as the two shinobi then charged at each other. There speed amazing to most shinobi, they raced towards each other each with the intention to kill the other. Naruto's anger rising to a boiling point as Kyuubi's chakra began to increase his speed. The two were almost about to hit each other when suddenly a kid their age with black pants appeared in front of the two, both confused suddenly were caught of guard when the kid grabbed both of their wrists and quickly spun around throwing each of them in a different direction. Jiraiya quickly closed his eyes as he knew what came next, he sat down lazily against the monument as the two young shinobi leapt to their feet staring at the kid now.

Both young shinobi were surprised by the kid's black eyes, scars all across his chest and back. The kid stood side ways between the two keeping his eyes on both of them. Sasuke and Naruto now brushed off the previous experience as a fluke.

"How Dare You get in the way of me, if you don't move I'm going to kill you then kill that DOBE!" Sasuke roared as he began walking slowly towards the middle of the open field. Naruto did the same from the other side.

"Leave this has nothing to do with you" Naruto said anger rising in his voice. After nearly reaching the kid both shinobi leapt back as they then saw him fly through hand seals almost instantly. Sasuke stopped and then began to mimic the kids exact hand seals, as Naruto just merely stood ready for anything. Suddenly Naito landed on one unfamiliar which both Sasuke and Naruto didn't recognize, Sasuke not able to complete the jutsu just drew a kunai ready to charge.

"One of my talents…. Is to make Hand seals" The kid said with an evil grin on his face as suddenly he called something out.

"Tenma-akumu No-jutsu!" not more then a second after he called this out both Naruto and Sasuke dropped to the ground unconscious. Naito slowly moved towards Sasuke picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder, he then moved over to Naruto and did the same. He moved toward the monument and laid both shinobi down beside Jiraiya. He put his shirt back on and then draped his cloak around his shoulders sitting down in front of Jiraiya. Jiraiya opened his eyes looking up at him.

"So how you been kido?" Jiraiya asked friendly.

"Ok, I just got back from my vacation. I have new information for you on Akatsuki and Orochumaru's whereabouts. Ill tell you that later right now I have to meet with the rest of the villages defenses hold on." Naito stood up and walked into the middle of the field, slowly he then sat down legs crossed he then put his hands down on his knees. Just at that moment all twelve ANBU squads appeared out of thin air, Jounins also surrounding him. Tsunade slowly walked out from the group as then the leader of the ANBU and two ANBU members in black robes followed. Naito slowly stood up as he looked at Tsunade.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama" Naito said calmly. Seeing him Tsunade felt her blood chill.

"Y-Y-You?" Tsunade stuttered.

"Hai," Naito merely responded. Suddenly Jiraiya appeared behind Naito putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I take responsibility for any actions he has or may do in the village of Konoha" Jiraiya said calmly. Naito looked over his shoulder and nodded to Jiraiya who nodded back.

"Why are you here Naito?" Tsunade asked seriousness in her voice. "You are a missing-nin of the leaf and after 4 years you return why?" Tsunade's eyes then shifted over to Naruto and Sasuke lying unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" Tsunade asked her voice becoming cold.

"Well first off, he should be dead, and second I merely put them to sleep. They're going to have a nightmare but they both need it. But however I need to speak with you Gaara and Jiraiya-sama." Naito said calmly. The other Jounin's now looked over to see Sasuke and Naruto lying unconscious on the ground. Kakashi quickly appeared over their at their sides.

"Very well, Kakashi have an ANBU squad escort you to the hospital with those two, I want Sasuke under watch of an entire squad, Naruto will be watched by him after I speak with him." Tsunade said pointing to him. Naito nodded and all the ninja's seemed to poof away except one squad of ANBU and Kakashi. They then quickly rushed Naruto and Sasuke to the hospital.

Hokage Office

"Now, explain. Why are you here?" Tsunade said blatantly getting to the point.

"What? No hugs, no how ya been?" Naito said jokingly. Tsunade stared at him blankly.

"Damn, tough crowd." Naito said as he rubbed the back of his head. He sat down, as did Jiraiya. Suddenly a knock came and Gaara entered.

"You wanted to see me.." Gaara stopped and looked at the back of Naito's head. Gaara bowed.

"Greetings Hokousha-Sensei" Gaara said humbly.

"Take a seat my friend" Naito said calmly. His voice becoming serious as he turned to Tsunade.

"You have a demon in your midst. And from what I have heard Kyuubi has put Naruto through an 'awakening'. Gaara knew he couldn't tame Kyuubi on his own so he asked for my help. If Naruto does not feel support from his loved and precious people for this training, then he will become more evil then I can describe. Kyuubi will have tainted his mind still with a lot of the villager's hateful stares. Now I must admit id love to give these villagers a good fist in the jaw but. Anyways. Naruto will be under my supervision and for this I will give you all the information I know on Akatsuki and Orochumaru's whereabouts." Naito said humbly.

"And what about you're past transgressions? You expect me to ignore those? Though you saved Hiashi Hyuuga's life you almost started a war between stone country and Leaf country." Tsunade said seriously.

"If you don't want your village destroyed by Kyuubi, you will forget about those. Give me a new name new paper work and everything; the only ones that remember me are you, Jiraiya, Hiashi and the ANBU leader. Classify that as forbidden and rank me up to Jounin level. I will take the team under my control with Jiraiya as my assistant for teaching. However, I will take on all of the following students, I also request that the other Jounin of these students remain as their teachers but when will report to me, the following are: Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Ten-Ten,." Naito said patiently waiting for a reply. Tsunade thought about this, he was right, and she didn't want to gamble with the lives on the village.

"Very well, but if I see you make one move telling me that you wish to be come a traitor again then you will be executed." Tsunade said feeling like she herself was giving Naito an empty threat, everyone in the room knew that Naito would easily be able to overpower her. Naito then removed two scrolls from his cloak and set them down on her desk.

"This is everything I have heard and know of for Akatsuki's movements and Orochumaru's, just make up my credentials and ill be ready for my group tomorrow." Naito slowly stood up. "I'll be staying at the Hyuuga compound, so just summon me when you have everything in order." Naito said, he bowed turned and him and Gaara left. Tsunade then turned to Jiraiya.

"You Will Watch Him, I still don't trust him, thought you me and him have a past we both know he is not the little child he used to be. Watch him carefully Jiraiya, you two were close so don't allow him to manipulate you." Tsunade said urgency in her voice. Jiraiya nodded then turned to leave.

"Going peeping again?" Tsunade said annoyed.

"No, I'm going to sleep" Jiraiya said moodily. Tsunade was surprised at this for it was now the time about all the girls went to the baths. Jiraiya slowly left her office as Tsunade then sat back in her chair letting sleep consume her.

Hyuuga Compound

Naito sat on his knees still and quiet, awaiting Hiashi to meet him. The hard wood floor slowly echoed with the pitter-patter of feet as slowly the sliding door opened and Hiashi stared dumbstruck at Naito. Quickly collecting his thoughts Hiashi moved inside closing the door behind him and slowly got to his knees in front of Naito. Hiashi bowed, as did Naito.

"It has been along time Hiashi-sama" Naito said calmly as he then looked back up at the man.

"And it has been a time I have not forgotten for what you have done" Hiashi said as he then bowed again.

"I would like to inquire if you would allow me to stay here for the duration of my time in Konoha. I have become a Jounin instructor and must teach." Naito said calmly. Hiashi looked up and bowed again.

"The Hyuuga household is always open for you. And if I may ask… Why are you here?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"I have come to train Naruto, so he may tame his demon" Naito said calmly.

"It is about time you have returned Naito-kun. If I also may ask, my Daughter Hinata Hyuuga, she is indeed weak, but lately she has become more aggressive. I ask if you would be able to help her train." Hiashi bowed again showing his respect, Naito followed suit.

"If it pleases you Hiashi-sama. I will make sure she makes the Hyuuga household proud" Naito said calmly as he bowed again.

"Naruto will be a difficult challenge, even with you, but my daughter Hinata, she likes this Naruto. You may wish to talk to her before this training begins" Hiashi said.

"I know she does, Naruto will need her love, for this training will put him into the darkest pits of insanity" Naito said as he stared blankly into Hiashi's eyes. Hiashi nodded as then both bowed again slowly standing up. 'He woke up' Naito thought to himself.

Konoha Hospital

Naruto slowly awoke to Hinata holding his hand her head lying on his bed. Naruto smiled at her as he slowly too a small blanket over him and wrapped it around her. Naruto slowly smiled laying back and going to sleep. 'What a nightmare'.

OOC –Hello Everybody lol, ya if you don't like Naito then screw off lol. Anyways here is a description of his technique.

Demon NightmareTenma-akumu No-jutsu This genjutsu quickly creates a large demonic nightmare, where the opponent immediately falls asleep and while in his dream state is quickly strung into a nightmare woven by the user. The reason why it is called the Demon Nightmare is because this nightmare the opponent has is one where they are transported to the world of demons. Where hideous horrendous demons live for all eternity.

Anyways I hope you all likes, lol blah Sasuke alive, bugs the hell out of me. But don't worry Sakura's gonna get her but whooped in the next chapter by HINATA! **Dances** HURAY!. Lol, anyways witness the next episode of days of Naruto's weird life next chapter lol. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter.


	7. Hospitals Are To Small For Battle

Konoha Hospital

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke to Hinata holding his hand her head lying on his bed. Naruto smiled at her as he slowly too a small blanket over him and wrapped it around her. Naruto slowly smiled laying back and going to sleep. 'What a nightmare'.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke to see the same guy he saw yesterday leaning against the wall at the end of his bed, his head was looking at the ground and his eyes closed. Naruto's anger slightly rose as he slowly began to lean forward now feeling the hand of Hinata beside him, he pushed himself into a sitting position not trying to wake Hinata with the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Awake are we? Have any nightmares?" Naito said cockily, more as a statement then a question as Naruto ground his teeth together.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto said quietly trying not to wake the Hyuuga girl. Naito looked up his eyes no longer black but they were now brown, he had sad eyes kind of like Naruto's but Naito showed no signs of trying to hide it.

"That is no way to speak to your current sensei" Naito said acting as though he was hurt. Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

"Well technically not only your sensei the rules of my agreement to train you were that I trained all the others as well so. But anyways, you should get some rest, you got a long day of hell arriving on you" Naito said as he pushed himself off the wall and was about to walk out the door.

"You know what I am don't you?" Naruto asked as his head was down giving himself a shadowy figure to his face.

"Hai" Naito said bluntly as he stopped at the door turning to look at the genin.

"And you think you can teach me knowing what I am?" Naruto asked self-pity easily heard in his voice.

"I helped Gaara, and I can help you, but for your training you will need your friends help as well as your own. Rest well, and when you realize the Hyuuga girl is awake you may want to tell her soon, before the word gets around to her by some others hmm?" Naito said as he stared over at Naruto.

"You wouldn't dare" Naruto stated as if he knew Naito. Naito laughed a little.

"I wont have to, sooner or later one of these other moronic villagers is going to snap and say it, or that idiot Sasuke will trying to get back at you for yesterdays ass whooping you were about to give him. I wont deny it , you are stronger then most of the pupils I have had, but if you dare challenge me. Know that I will show you no bit of mercy; I will beat you to an inch of your life if I must to get my point known. The Hyuuga girl will figure it out sooner or later, she watches you carefully and she isn't stupid, so it would be best if you told her." Naito said as he then bowed slightly and left the room leaving Naruto to think on his words. Naruto looked down to the girl, she began to move around as she slowly yawned and rose, she then went red as soon as she saw her love looking at her. Before she could speak Naruto spoke up.

"We need to talk Hinata" Naruto said calmly.

* * *

Sasuke's Room

* * *

Sasuke slowly woke up to find four ANBU members stationed at each corner of the room, each of them glaring at the Uuchia, he smiled as he knew that non of them would touch him do from the hokage's orders. Sasuke himself wondered how he was able to survive, all he remembered is the dobe getting the lucky hit and then waking up in a leaky room.

* * *

_Flash Back_

"_Even I don't know what else my Seal can do, but from you I'm not to worried because I Can't Die. My brother will die at my hands, so now you will face UUCHIA SASUKE THE AVENGER!" and with that said Sasuke leaped towards Naruto, his sad face gave Sasuke no emotion. Suddenly Naruto looked up with pure crimson eyes.

* * *

_

_Present time

* * *

_

Sasuke looked distraught for a moment as he then woke up from his little world to see the guy he saw yesterday standing at the end of his bed, Naito smirking at him like he was inferior.

"Wow, how do you think you can beat Itachi if you can't even beat a simple genin level? Your brother must be pretty disappointed eh? Uu-chi-a?" Naito said with a bit of enjoyment in his voice. He knew he's truck a nerve as the other ANBU stood ready for Sasuke to leap out at Naito. They were correct, Sasuke leaped out of bed so fast no one saw him but then the next thing they heard was a large thump and Sasuke was now being held by the throat half imbedded into the wall.

"I'm your sensei now so if you wish to fight your brother then do it on your own time, but when you are in my presence you will not be a smug son of a bitch you are right now. You will be introduced to teamwork, and if you do not comply by the end of my training I will let you do what you wish, weather it be heading towards the Atkatsuki's base, or weather it is trying to protect your loved ones and some day remake the Uuchia tribe" Naito send roughly his voice not what you would expect from the kid. He was about 6'1, but he didn't look that tough. Naito turned around and chucked Sasuke onto the bed who landed gently on his behind.

"And if you start things with Naruto, do not think that I will not put you back into that nightmare you had, you may not admit it but it struck fear into even Itachi when I used it on him. So when you decide to try and be a moron I will not hesitate to use it on you again." Naito said staring at him, he turned to the ANBU captain in the room. "I know how you guys don't like traitors but try not to bust him up badly if you do choose to do it" Naito smiled at the ANBU member who merely nodded, he turned to Sasuke with his smile disappearing. He then turned and left the room.

* * *

Hospital Lobby

* * *

A pink haired shinobi slowly walked into the lobby as she then reached the reception desk. The nurse was not there so she picked up the clipboard and looked for Sasuke's name and read the writing beside his name.

"Status: Stable (Currently Awake)  
Visitors: Restricted to Only Hokage Approved (under ANBU guard)

D.O.R (date of release): On Hokage's Wishes"

She smiled as she now knew her precious loved one was awake. She then thought of something and looked down the list to find Naruto's name she quickly read it.

"Status: Stable (Currently Awake)

Visitors: Currently Visited By: Hinata Hyuuga

D.O.R (date of release): By noon today"

Sakura cursed herself mentally. _Damn I hoped he would have been more injured then just being released by today. Stupid bastard, nearly taking away my Sasuke._

By now word had spread about the Uuchia Sasuke being alive, the village rejoiced as certain shinobi actually despised the thought that somehow Uuchia Sasuke will "grace" their presence once again. Word had not spread though about the battle that had taken place, but there was a new Jounin instructor that everyone was curious about even most of the Jounin were still a bit curious of the missin-nin that had returned the previous day. Only the Hokage had merely said that his name was "Shinsei – eiki" and he was to be training twelve shinobi already chosen earlier yesterday. Sakura then saw a reasonable tall and handsome boy walk out of where Sasuke's room was to be. She cleared her throat when he was about to walk by and he stopped looking at her.

"Excuse me? But how did you get into Uuchia Sasuke's room only Hokage permitted shinobi are allowed in." Sakura asked curiously.

"Being his sensei I don't need permission, and I take it your Hanuro Sakura, the one who always asks about Sasuke instead of doing anything to train. But no worries that will train when your regrouped team meets me in the arena tomorrow, early, make sure you're their by 5 a.m. or you will run a hundred laps with two hundred pound weights around Konoha. Understood?" Naito said sternly. Sakura just merely was flabbergasted at what her new "sensei" had just said. Naito stared at her for a bit longer as she seemed to sink under his gaze; he then turned and walked out the door of the hospital.

* * *

Naruto's Room

* * *

Hinata gasped at what she had just heard. Naruto was actually the container of the Kyuubi. The demon fox that attacked this place almost 13 years ago. Naruto looked down again.

"I understand if you don't wish to be around me anymore. But I just thought you should know seeing how you said you loved me" Naruto said, sadness almost drowning Hinata that she heard in his voice. She didn't really know what to say, I mean who would after finding out the love of her life has a demon inside of him. But for some reason this didn't scare her. She held onto Naruto's hand causing Naruto to look up into her pearly eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I still love you, no matter what or who you are. But that Kyuubi isn't you, you are you. I didn't fall in love with a demon, I fell in love with a boy that never gave up and that always cheered me on when I thought about giving up." Hinata said gently. Slowly not noticing she leaned forward her face almost touching Naruto's as her eyes slowly began to close.

"I Love you...Naruto-kun," She said as she leaned in pressing her lips against Naruto. Naruto didn't know how to react. He just sat their surprised at this now not so shy girl. Hinata suddenly woke up out of her daze and realized what she had done she quickly pulled away blushing immediately. Her face was nearly the color of strawberries when she stood and bowed numerous times.

"Gomen... gomen … gomen" She kept saying repeatedly as she backed up almost crying as she left the room. She was so embarrassed she didn't even hear Naruto ask her to stay. Slowly Naruto stood up and found his way around his room to find his clothes.

* * *

Lobby

* * *

Sakura after now watching her new sensei leave she now noticed Hinata running out from Naruto's room on the verge of tears. She smiled evilly to herself.

"See, even someone as nice as you couldn't love a monster who tries to break his promise just to hurt someone" Sakura said aloud enough for Hinata to hear it. Hinata now heard this and stopped in her tracks. Her anger for this girl now on her annoying point, she slowly walked over trying to hold in her anger as he moved towards Sakura. Soon she stood face-to-face Sakura as she then said.

"At least Naruto isn't a Traitor, especially one who would so easily give up something to go and kill his brother but I must admit that I cant blame him for trying to get away from someone so annoying as you" Hinata said bitterly. Sakura felt her anger boiling as she the couldn't help it when she threw a punch at Hinata, Hinata quickly saw it and ducked under it and then quickly retaliated with an open palm driving into Sakura's stomach. Sakura quickly flew back and skid across the floor staring wide eyed at Hinata. Hinata was surprised at herself for what she did; she didn't put chakra in it as much as she would have liked to shut the girl up. Hinata then turned and ran out the door, Naruto slowly walked out of his room and came into the lobby, and he glared over to Sakura.

"You and that traitor got a lot less then what you deserve. But at least now I have someone who I know I love that loves me back. Be warned Sakura, if you hurt her not even your precious Uuchia will be able to protect you even if he chose to." Naruto said bitterly as he quickly ran out the door and after Hinata.

* * *

OOC- Weird Huh? I know I know, some people may not like Hinata being so…angry as she never is in the show or manga. But I must say that not once do you actually see her not getting angry? If you know what I mean then you also know that sooner or later those who never frown break down sooner or later. And Hinata I must say would get tired of the same person annoying her and keep bad talking her true love don't you thinks?

DragonMan180 – I believe others share in your confusion of the "death" of Sasuke. Now I myself didn't know if I was going to but it seemed like an interesting idea to piss off Naruto even more to drive him to the verge of sanity, which is exactly where he needs to be lol. The curse seal is a difficult thing to understand and I'm still not sure how I'm going to figure that one out but ill have it explained sooner or later.

Now for others I'm still waiting for reviews of who you guys think the teams should be. I'm going to rearrange them from the original teams. Now don't think I don't know that Shikamaru is a Chuunin because I do. So no worries I got it sort of planed out and sorry bout this being all in the hospital kinda boaring huh? A preview for next chapter.

Preview:

"Alright, Now we shall start with Tai-jutsu training, Hinata v.s. Sakura up first" Naito said as he stepped back as the two quickly came into the circle and got into their fighting stances.


	8. Sakura vs Hinata

Chapter 8

* * *

Konoha Hospital

* * *

"You and that traitor got a lot less then what you deserve. But at least now I have someone who I know I love that loves me back. Be warned Sakura, if you hurt her not even your precious Uuchia will be able to protect you even if he chose to." Naruto said bitterly as he quickly ran out the door and after Hinata.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

The buzzer to Naruto's alarm clock set itself off filling the room with the annoying sound; Naruto quickly leaned over and smashed his hand onto the retched machine, shutting it off. He looked at the time it read: 4:45am. He sighed as he slowly sat up pulling off his silly night hat. Then he remembered.

"I didn't set my alarm clock?" Naruto said curiously, he pulled the kunai out from under his pillow and jumped out of bed landing on the ground gently. He slowly moved out into the dining room seeing nothing disturbed he heard the fridge open, the small light in it illuminating part of the room. It slowly closed as Naruto heard a familiar voice mumbling.

"Holy shit, does this kid eat anything else but instant ramen?" Naito said as he was now slowly opening cupboards. He had sensed Naruto waking up a while ago but he then heard the footstep behind him whipping around he grabbed Naruto's wrist and drove the kunai into the wall as he spun around and grabbed Naruto by the neck in a sleeper hold. Naruto coughed a little as Naito then let him go.

"Oops, sorry a reflex action" Naito said rubbing the back of his head. He smiled as he looked down at the now sighing Naruto. Naruto was to tired to respond so he left, a couple minutes later Naito heard the shower running. Naito slowly sighed as he then opened the fridge again; he carefully inspected the milk's expiry date just in case.

"At least the milk is still good" Naito said as he quickly poured himself a glass. "I'm going to have to get this kid to eat his vegetables, what a moron" Naito mumbled as he gulped down the mil putting away the milk. Naruto slowly walked out fully dressed as he quickly dried off his hair with the white towel in his hand. Naito looked at his watch.

"Better hurry up we only have ten minutes to get to the arena" Naito sighed more then he said. Naruto looked up his eyes widened.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled allowed, Naito quickly covered his ears hissing loudly, Naruto threw the towel to the floor and b-lined it out the door. Naito sighed as he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Arena

* * *

The now drowsy people arrived slowly to the training ground which where their instructors had informed them to arrive. Standing in their groups scattered around the open field. Kakashi had surprisingly arrived early while he was to be they're awaiting the arrival of his team members. The ANBU team arrived while all the other genin's scowled at whom they were now currently escorting towards the field, all except Sakura. The group landed on the ground in front of Kakashi who nodded to the ANBU captain, they disappeared and reappeared up in the stands. Suddenly everyone sighed as the loud ninja everyone knew came running in almost gasping for air. He slowly skidded to a halt as he glared at Sasuke; Sasuke likewise was glaring at Naruto. The ANBU quickly stood alert as the rest of the Jounin and genin members slowly stood at attention waiting for Naruto or Sasuke to start the fight. Suddenly as Sasuke was about to leap forward he found he wasn't able to move, likewise Naruto was not either.

"It's too early and troublesome to start a fight" They heard the tired looking ninja Shikamaru say while standing in between the two. His shadow bind technique connected to them both. Sasuke death glared Shikamaru as he sighed, Shikamaru carefully took away the technique once he was sure nether would start anything, they both backed off. Suddenly Neji had activated his Byakugan.

"I know you're their so come out" He said allowed staring up towards the highest point in the stands. Everyone's view quickly shifted from Neji up to that point and saw nothing. Suddenly Neji felt a kunai at his throat.

"I suggest you keep things to yourself, for I will allow myself to be known when I want to, that is if you wish to continue breathing." The tall man with black hair but red streaks said. He disappeared as a kunai aimed at his head was thrown. He reappeared in front of the entire group. The jounin's looking at him nodding, he stared up to the ANBU.

"You may leave" he spoke confidently as the ANBU members bowed and then disappeared. He turned back to the large group.

"I am your Sensei Shinsei – eiki. I have been asked by the hokage to train you all to prepare you for anything and everything. So during my training I will show you all how to get better Chakra control, how to use genjutsu and ninjutsu better along with your Taijutsu. You will give 100 or you will be stuck with me as your sensei for next year." Shinsei started but was soon interrupted.

"Excuse me sensei, why do we all have to be trained?" Ten Ten piped up. Shinsei looked over to her.

"Because you are the future of Konoha, I have fears that the Leaf Shinobi have been becoming to weak, a genin of Mist could most likely beat a Leaf Jounin" Shinsei said sarcastically. The jounin shot a quick glare at him as he then continued. "My training will be harder then any test you could face weather or not it be Chuunin exam or Jounin Exam. So as for the start I will now assign your teams" Shinsei said sternly that was followed by a large gasp from some of the shinobi.

"But we already have our teams" Kiba yelled out angrily, Akamaru agreed by barking.

"You HAD your teams, but in order to become strong you cant count on being in the same group every mission you go on, some of your teammates may die, and you must move on. You are a tool that is it, you will be looked down upon, you are Ninjas, I expect you to act like them, no more childish play, no more stupidness. You will all learn how to use your head." Shinsei said, he looked at all the teams that were now contemplating what he said.

"The teams and instructors are as following: Team 1: Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Instructor will be Jiraiya; Team 2: Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Instructor will be Asuma; Team 3: Kankuro, Lee, and Sakura, Instructor will be Kurenai; Team 4: Chouji, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Instructor will be Gai; Team 5: Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Instructor shall be Kakashi." Shinsei said loudly for everyone to hear. Slowly forming their teams everyone got into their groups, while Naruto and Hinata noticed something.

"Hey You, Where is our Sensei?" Naruto yelled loudly while pointing at Shinsei. Shinsei's eyes became extremely serious as he stared at Naruto out of the corner of his eye making him look extremely angry. He growled.

"Honoka – Chikan" he mumbled while his hands rapidly flew through seals, until he landed on an unfamiliar one. Suddenly black mist formed around beside the Jounin and became another man exactly like him.

"Find Jiraiya and drag him here if you have to" Shinsei said sternly as the clone quickly nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. During this entire time not once had Sasuke broken his glare from Naruto. Slowly his hand drifted down in front of him almost touching the ground, now realizing he had a clear run to the dobe his free hand wrapped around his wrist. Kakashi now noticing didn't have time to stop Sasuke as the chakra formed in his hand, it sounded like a thousand birds chirping as the Chidori screeched loudly in his hand.

He sped towards Naruto with non-human like speed and was inches away from him, not even the jounin instructors noticed until it was to late. Suddenly Shinsei appeared between the two pushing Naruto back as he ducked under Sasuke's arm and elbowed him in the stomach and then with rapid speed spun around and drove his foot into Sasuke's chest sending him flying back and landing into the wall of the arena. Dust slowly gathered into the air until anyone registered what happened, the jounin stared at their new "instructor" amazed at his speed, even all the genin had never seen anyone move that fast. Sakura then saw Sasuke slowly starting to bleed out of the mouth as he pulled himself out of the indent he made in the wall; Sakura was about to run up to him but stopped.

"DON'T MOVE!" Shinsei roared allowed, anger in his voice quiet obvious. Neji and Shikamaru now noticed the jutsu surrounding their sensei. The anger caused their sensei to lower his concentration at keeping it hidden that he was using a henge jutsu. He moved forwards towards Sasuke as everyone stood in their places looking wide-eyed at the instructor. Shinsei picked up Sasuke by the throat.

" I warned you" he said blatantly as he then threw Sasuke out into the middle of the field. Sasuke skidded for a little while then leapt to his feet stopping himself and getting into his fighting stance.

"Gather around everyone, this will be day one's training. You are to defeat the opponent using Tai-jutsu; you are allowed to use Gen-Jutsu or Nin-Jutsu only once. Ether one does not matter." Shinsei said aloud as the groups formed a large circle around Sasuke and the instructor.

"Please go eas.." Kakashi started but was interrupted.

"Mercy is for the innocent Kakashi, we Ninja's no nothing of innocence. We are ordered to kill we do it, we are paid for this, it matters not how it is down, I will fight him until he can no longer stand. That is the rules, when the opponent can no longer stand you are to stop. UNDERSTOOD?" Shinsei bellowed allowed.

"HAI!" everyone yelled back.

Sasuke quickly activated his sharingan. Watching Shinsei carefully he leapt forward sending a kick to his head. Shinsei read this easily and blocked it and sent a kick forward towards Sasuke's chest, Sasuke threw his hand down pushing the foot to the ground as he back flipped landing on the ground. Shinsei pulled out a kunai from his pouch as he put it to his forehead and began to mumble something; he then threw the kunai at Sasuke yelling out.

"KAGE SHRUKIEN NO JUTSU!" the kunai turned into 8 and flew towards Sasuke, already knowing what the instructor was doing Sasuke dodged them all and stood where he was anticipating what the instructor was going to do next. He just watched Shinsei smirk.

"Foolish" he mumbled as Sasuke then saw the instructor's fingers move, he quickly dodged to the right realizing his mistake but got cut on his left arm as the kunai's slowly began to spring around. Sasuke pulled out a kunai of his own and charged Shinsei. Shinsei jerked his fingers upward as the Kunai's flew up and one of the kunai's began to wrap around Sasuke. Now noticing what it was he pulled his kunai up and cut the wire attached to Shinsei's kunai.

"Ahh noticed did you?" Shinsei said as Sasuke then cut the rest of the wires and lunged at Shinsei with mind-boggling speed. Sasuke was inches away from Shinsei's face when he saw Shinsei lean back with his hands behind him Sasuke flew right over Shinsei as then he felt a drop kick to the back of the head from Shinsei as the instructor leaned backwards on his hands pulling his legs up and while back flipping kicked Sasuke in the back of the head. Sasuke flew forwards and landed face first into the dirt.

"To slow my friend" Shinsei said smugly. Sasuke's temper was at the boiling point as suddenly the tattoo of the seal began to grow, his skin became dark as his hair grew longer and sort of grayish, his nails grew into those of claws as his eyes became regular. Shinsei sighed.

"Everyone stay back. Get into the stands now" Shinsei said impatient, everyone did what they were told though the Jounin became more alert and ready to strike if needed. Shinsei slowly undid his jutsu as he slowly formed into a figure only a couple years older then Sasuke if anything. He sighed.

"Very well then, seeing how the village elders wants you alive I can only knock you out" Shinsei said cockily, Naruto and Sasuke immediately recognized him as the figure that had knocked both of them out in less then an instant two days ago. Sasuke scowled.

"You will die" Sasuke growled as he lunged forward with blinding speed. Naito quickly dodged the first few-punches Sasuke threw but had to quickly block the kick that Sasuke sent towards his chest. _Damnit his speed has increased ten fold, all right, I guess I can only bring him down with gate one._ Naito punched Sasuke in the jaw sending Sasuke backwards landing on his feet. Naito suddenly flew with amazing speed through hand seals until he landed on one no one knew again.

"SHICHI KADO MEIDONO-JUTSU!" he yelled allowed as suddenly behind Naito impenetrable Darkness formed. Several gates slowly immerged out of the darkness while behind the seventh a large evil presence could be detected; it sent a shiver even down Sasuke's back.

"Open Gate...1" Naito mumbled while still holding the seal. Suddenly everyone watched in awe as the lock on the first gate broke and then gate slowly swung open. Black mist slowly formed and swirled around Naito. And slowly everyone felt the dramatic increase of Naito's already high chakra.

"That increases your speed, strength, chakra and form does it? By what a measly ten fold, while each gate I open increased all of that except my form by a hundred times." Naito said as suddenly he appeared in front of Sasuke he smiled evilly as he spun around the back of his fist connecting with Sasuke's jaw sending him again flying into the wall where he previously was. Sasuke was immediately dropped back into his normal form from the strength, he felt like he had just been hit by a red wood oak tree traveling at high speeds. The gates suddenly disappeared as Naito looked at Sasuke while Sasuke slowly sat back against the already broken wall.

"You will fight last, take these" Naito said as he threw Sasuke two solider pills. The darkness slowly faded as everyone felt warmth again, the coldness went away. They all circled around their now extremely curious Sensei.

"Alright everyone, remember the rules, first pair up Sakura v.s. Hinata" Naito said as he stepped back as the two quickly came into the circle and got into their fighting stances.

"BEGIN!" He yelled as everyone except the two fighters leapt back into the stands watching. Hinata quickly dashed at Sakura who prepared herself but was amazed at Hinata's increased speed, she had never seen the shy girl move so quickly. Suddenly thinking back she quickly remembered the Hyuuga's dangerous Gentle fist technique. Sakura quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it towards the speeding girl. Hinata easily dodged it as she then pulled out a kunai and hurled it at Sakura; quickly Sakura ducked down and sent a fist forward nearly hitting the Hyuuga. Hinata leapt over Sakura and sent a kick to the back of her head but Sakura managed to roll forward avoiding the kick. Both stopped momentarily while reforming their battle stances and charged again.

Hinata sent an open palm straight towards the girl's stomach but Sakura managed to move and attempted to get a left hook towards the side of Hinata's head but with her Byakugan activated easily dodged and leapt backwards. Hinata removed a kunai from her holder as her eyes quickly scanned Sakura doing the same. _I need to find her weakness, she's good at chakra handling and I know she's ok at far ranged attacks, so I need to get in with close combat. Her Tai-jutsu skills are quiet sloppy._ Hinata thought to herself, after standing there for a moment the two shinobi charged each other again, both of them easily blocking each other's attacks, they knew what they were doing. They were testing each other, looking for weaknesses. Slowly Hinata found that Sakura had a tendency to jolt down low on her left side, which left her open higher up. Hinata broke the stalemate the two girls were in, both starting to breath slightly heavy. Hinata charged again this time she slowly let her kunai equipped hand aiming down low on her left side. Sakura registered this and easily blocked the kunai but suddenly got a hard punch to the jaw by the back of Hinata's hand. Sakura flew a couple feet away but slowly recovered and landed on her feet.

"You will pay for what you said about Sasuke-kun" Sakura said through gritted teeth. Everyone in the stands watched this battle with interest, no one actually knew how strong Hinata was, except for Neji. He knew that her facing off against Sakura was not the best thing in the world. Especially after him teaching her how to do the Hakkeshou – Rokujuu Yonshou (64 Points of Divinity). He watched carefully, he was slightly worried because she had mastered it gracefully in less than two weeks.

"You've made the mistake Sakura, on being in my Tai-jutsu range." Hinata bellowed out loudly. Sakura's eyes widened hearing this, _No she couldn't have learned that, she seemed so weak when she fought Neji, unless he taught it to her. That means. _Sakura didn't have enough time to think as suddenly Hinata lowered her stance and then rushed with amazing speed up to her and hit her twice, once in the arm and once in the stomach. Slowly she began to spin around and do dance like movements while hitting Sakura twice each time. Until she came up to the 64 mark and suddenly spun around and slammed her fingers into Sakura's right shoulder sending her backwards and laying face first in the ground.

"You will not have the chance to insult my Naruto-kun again" Hinata said barley enough for anyone to hear. Suddenly the entire group began to clap as Naito slowly came up and checked Sakura's pulse.

"Good thing… she's still alive" Naito said with a smile. He turned and looked up to Kakashi.

"Bring her to the hospital would you, they will require a Hyuuga there to open up the chakra points again. Kakashi did as he was told and slowly disappeared. Naito stood up and nodded to Hinata who returned it when suddenly Naruto ran over and grabbed Hinata hugging her tightly spinning her around.

"Good Job Hinata-chan, you did great" Naruto bellowed happily as he let Hinata's feet touch the ground. Naito smiled as he then felt her presence.

"The next two fighters shall be Neji and Lee" Naito said sternly. " The fight will continue when I returned all instructors meet me at the top two seats, as for the Genin and the one Chuunin get ready for your fights." Naito said as he and all the jounin disappeared. All of the appeared up were the Hokage had been sitting for only a few moments. Kakashi slowly arrived beside the rest of the jounin.

"I need you all to be ready for the last battle, it shall be a three way battle, between Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, and Uuchia Sasuke" Naito said as he stared into the Hokage's now wide eyes.

"Nothing better happen to these kids Shinsei" Tsunade said, he bowed and then all of the Jounin reappeared with the stands. Naito stood between Neji and Lee.

"BEGIN!" He roared as he then leapt back into the stands. All of the shinobi awaiting this interesting battle.

* * *

OOC- hey guys, sorry it took so long I was kinda contemplating weather or not Naito/Shinsei was going to use that technique known as the Seven Gates Of Hades. Kinda uber powerful but has major disadvantages, witch I can explain later. If you guys want me to write all of the battles just tell me and if you want them more detailed again inform me. If you have any ideas for battles tell me right now im thinking Kankuro will face off against Chouji, and then Temari will face off against Shino. It shall be interesting for the three-person Tai-jutsu battle. Anyways if you wanna get a hold of me for any ideas add me at but anyways people thanks for the reviews.

P.s. I just figured out what OOC-ness means lmao, so ya I may want to inform you now lol that this story will probly seem a bit OOC for some characters so just hope you will all look past that and enjoy the story. And if you want to know about the other one im probably going to write just contact me.

* * *

Preview:

Alright, I am upping the stakes to use as many Gen-jutsu and Nin-jutsu as you want but again no killing your opponent. You are all excused at lunch time, the battles will continue tomorrow.

Later On

The start of Winter, and the new mission


	9. Fun Time, Over

_Chapter 9_

_Arena_

"BEGIN!" He roared as he then leapt back into the stands. All of the shinobi awaiting this interesting battle. Lee slowly formed his battle stance as Neji himself lowered himself into his Hyuuga style. Neji was run with amazing speed towards Lee as Lee was preparing to block. Suddenly both sensed it and leaped back from each other as the kunai flew with amazing speed between the too heading towards Shinsei. He sighed as he moved his head slowly and the kunai went flying past and imbedded itself into the wall. A large crack slowly formed up the wall as it imbedded itself within the cold cement.

"Well heres your new training" Shinsei said allowed, everyone turned and watched Shinsei.

"Find the one who threw the Kunai, BEGIN!" He bellowed allowed as all of the shinobi except the Jounin flew towards the bushes. Kakashi looked at Shinsei.

"You have no right to go that difficult on my stud…" Kakashi started but was soon cut off.

"He Is Not your Student Kakashi, he is a previous traitor to Konoha, and because of him, he could also be the destruction of Konoha." Shinsei said strongly as he slowly took the kunai out of the wall, examining the blade he saw what he knew was going to be there. He sighed loudly as the Hokage slowly appeared beside them all the Jounin stood at attention as Shinsei looked over to her boredly.

"Good Tests of there skills, I assume your going to have them train more Taijutsu when they get back?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"I'm being serious when i say this, it wasn't my test, it was the Uchiha Itachi's "Naito said boredly.

"NANI?" everyone said allowed. " AND YOU LET THEM GO AFTER HIM!" Tsunade roared. He had a calm look and stared at her as if she were stupid.

"You actually think Uchiha Itachi would be stupid enough to stay around after he left such a clear message" Shinsei said as he tossed the Kunai over to Tsunade. Tsunade caught it and saw the Uchiha symbol on the handle.

"He's telling you I'm right and your security sucks. I was wondering when he would come out though, he's been here since I bitch slapped his little brother around." Shinsei said boredly. Tsunade glared at him.

"No worries." He said still calm as then all the Genin appeared in front of the Jounin and Hokage. They stood at attention seeing the Hokage.

"SIR! No one is in the Perimeter, SIR!" Shikamaru spoke up loudly.

"Good, your all dismissed until three weeks from now. Train your chakra capacity, and your strength and stamina, if you need help or training tips ask me or the other Jounin. I expect you all will be able to have enough chakra to be able to summon by our next. Of course you will not learn it I want you all to be able to have enough chakra to be able too." Shinsei said loudly.

"HAI!" they all repeated. They all turned and slowly shuffled out of the arena.

"SASUKE! Stay behind" Shinsei yelled. Sasuke glared at Shinsei as the sensei leaped onto the dirt. Shinsei had his hand behind his back and began to slowly mumbling something as the palm of his hand started to grow. Sasuke walked over and stood in front of Shinsei.

"What?" he said blatantly the ANBU that appeared shortly after the Jounin left and the Hokage stared in awe. All curiously staring at the glowing palm.

"Show Me Your Cursed Seal" Shinsei demanded. Sasuke moved his shirt down and showed the cursed mark. "Happy?" he grumbled as suddenly Shinsei slammed the palm of his hand down onto the cursed mark.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke bellowed in agony as Shinsei used his other hand to hold the Uchiha up. The Uchiha's neck felt like someone was digging into it with a searing hot kunai, suddenly a green glow started to grow from Sasuke's neck and the marks of the cursed seal began to glow and it seemed traveling off of Sasuke's neck and onto Shinsei's hand, he removed his hand from Sasuke's neck as the Uchiha fell to the ground staring at mark on Shinsei's hand. The cursed seal seemed to rise from the palm of his hand like in a Three-D version in mid air.

"This Is what the Cursed Seal is Sasuke" he said sternly as suddenly the three marks began to grow largely as hideous faces seemed to stretch at the marks. Like something was alive inside. Suddenly the marks burst open to reveal three grotesque heads of demons facing Sasuke slowly slithering through the air towards him like they were to devour him. Sasuke suddenly felt the fear build up inside him as these hideous creatures moved there ways towards Sasuke, he quickly started pushing himself backwards sliding along the dirt.

"Tell me, do you want the power to kill your brother?" Shinsei said staring at Sasuke, the ANBU and Hokage quickly rushed up beside Shinsei with their weapons drawn.

"SHINSEI ENOUGH!" the Hokage bellowed out.

"No, Sasuke tell me… DO You Want the Power to kill Your Brother?" Shinsei said in a cold tone. Sasuke slowly swallowed the lump in his throat and stared from the creatures into Shinsei's eyes.

"YES!" He said in a shaky voice. Shinsei smirked.

"Fine Then" suddenly the creatures disappeared back into the seal as it suddenly burst into white light that soon evaporated and blew away into the wind. Sasuke looked on in rage as he got up and threw a punch at Shinsei while the ANBU and Hokage just watched in Awe, no had ever been able to get rid of one of Orochumaru's cursed seals. Shinsei grabbed Sasuke's wrist and then by the throat slowly lifting him into the air.

"If You Want Power to kill your brother, you WILL EARN IT! Your brother was foolish in the ways of trying to gain power from himself, he realized this and that's why he is now out of the Akatsuki, your brother learned well enough, but you still have along way to go. Sasuke if you want the power to beat your brother you will have to learn what true power is, even if it takes years for me to drill the information into your skull." Shinsei said coldly as he chopped the back of Sasuke's neck.

"you…bastard…" Sasuke mumbled before darkness consumed his vision. Shinsei gave Sasuke's limp body to one of the ANBU. They quickly left towards the hospital to get Sasuke treated. Shinsei sat down in a meditative state as the Hokage remained there staring at Shinsei.

"You haven't visited his grave since you have gotten back." Tsunade said sadly her eyes staring at the ground. Slowly a shiver ran down Shinsei's spine as he felt cold, colder than usual. He opened his eyes and looked up at Tsunade.

"He was one of my best friends, he saved me from myself. I was still surprised, that you didn't seek me sooner." Shinsei said lowering his henge revealing himself truly.

"We always considered you family" Tsunade said.

"He was like my older brother" Naito said as he stared back at the ground slowly standing up.

"I wont hurt Naruto, ill do my best to get him to be strong against the Akatsuki, and I promise, I will be strong enough to protect him…unlike when I was able to protect your little brother" Naito said quickly as he then disappeared in puff of smoke.

Training Ground

Hinata panted leaning against one of the heavy wooden poles in the middle of the clearing. Completely oblivious to her watcher. She whipped the sweat from her forehead and continued to train on the pole hitting it numerous times until a thought of Sakura crossed her mind and she drove her palm into the middle of the pole as hard as she could. The pole quickly splintered into numerous pieces of wood, as the chakra expressed from the "Gentle Fist" flew out and dented the tree some feet away. Naruto slowly walked out from behind the tree and smiled kindly at Hinata who was no blushing.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked as she then began to blush, she turned to go but Naruto was already in front of her. With a smile on looking into her pearl eyes.

"Please don't go, we have to talk" Naruto said with calm tone as he sat down.

"H…Hai" Hinata said as she blushed and sat down in front of Naruto and started to twiddle her fingers. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at her, she was avoiding his eyes trying to see how many leaves were in the bushes.

"H..Hinata-chan, you know when you said…" Naruto paused as Hinata was now as red as a tomato as she looked to him.

"H-Hai, and I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said bowing but before she did Naruto put his hand gently under her chin and raise her to face him. He stared into her eyes as he spoke.

"I never really knew what Love was Hinata, the only ones that ever showed affection to me where Sarutobi-sama, and Iruka-sensei. But I thought deeply about what you said Hinata, and now I realized, when I sensed all those unknown but yet familiar presences, they were you watching me from a far. Sakura had always treated me horrible, and I was completely oblivious to you liking me, and Hinata I realized after you told me , I couldn't stop thinking about you and I realized that I love you. Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry if I ignored you I just was to stupid to notice…please…forgive me" Naruto said as a tear slowly began to from in his eye. Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes until he finished where he then turned to face the ground.

'_He was sorry? For what?'_ Hinata thought, not even realizing what she was doing, she slowly raised Naruto's head up and whipped the tear away from his cheek. She smiled but was yet still blushing.

"I love You Naruto-Kun" she said as she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Outside Konoha

"That was brave of you Itachi-san, coming into Konoha, you could've gotten me into a lot of trouble." Naito said in a voice that sounded like a child complaining, he then pouted. Itachi smiled as he came out from behind a tree.

"You did what I asked?" Itachi asked with a kind smile on his face towards Naito who pouted again.

"Of course I did, what do you think I am a child?" Naito pouted. Itachi scuffled his hair and laughed a little. Naito smiled.

"I knew you would be able to do it if anyone" Itachi said.

"So what do you want me to do about your brother, Itachi-san? " Naito said in a cheery voice. Itachi got a straight face once again.

"That is up to him, weather he wants revenge or if he's willing to see the greater good. But train him all you want, teach him what you helped teach me" Itachi said now smiling again. Naito smiled widely.

"HAI! Itachi-San!" Naito said loudly with a smile. Itachi smiled and scuffled his hair once again; he turned and then slowly disappeared into the forest. Naito slowly regained his straight face, he turned and ran back towards Konoha.

Sand Siblings House

Gaara sat atop the roof of his and his sibling's large house. He sighed lightly as the moonlit sky sparkled down onto the dimly lit streets of Konoha. Naito's cloak blew a little in the wind as he stood beside Gaara.

"How do you think this will go Naito-san?" Gaara asked curiously. Naito sighed, he stared out at nothing as he just said.

"I Honestly Don't Know Gaara, he needs all his friends to pull him through this time, if the villagers hate get to him, then Konoha is doomed. I found something more about the seal the fourth put on him. It has a fail safe. Though I wouldn't call it safe." Naito said as then Gaara looked up to him.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Even if the seal was released like I'm going to do, Its up to Naruto weather or not the demon is vanquished and all his abilities are his, or weather or not….the Demon becomes a material form and destroys Konoha, and perhaps the rest of the world." Naito said calmly. He looked down to Gaara.

"I hope he is ready for this" Naito said in a caring tone. Gaara nodded.

"If anyone can control their demons, it's Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said confidently.

"I hope so" Naito said worry obvious in his voice as he looked out into the night.

Graveyard

Tsunade stared blankly down at the tombstone. Tears slowly rolling off her cheeks and fell onto the rose covered ground. She shivered as a gust of wind blew past. Suddenly she felt someone's presence as someone wrapped a warm black cloak around her.

"You'll catch a cold if you come out here without warm clothing Tsunade-sama" Naito said calmly. She looked over to him tears in her eyes, he evaded her gaze and stared down on to his grave. He knelt down onto a knee and place three roses on the grave. One white, one Red, and one Black.

"For each part of your life…brother" Naito said as he stood up, Tsunade sniffled as she slowly whipped the tears from her eyes. Naito stared down onto the grave then he looked back to Tsunade.

"He shouldn't have had to do that for me" Naito said in a sad tone as the Hokage stared at him tears still welling up in her eyes.

"He always thought of you as a little brother" Tsunade said. Naito felt another gust of wind and none the less Tsunade still shivered.

"Come on, lets go inside" He said, Tsunade looked back to the grave and gave a quick goodbye as she turned and began to walk away. Naito watched her back for a moment then turned to the grave; he bowed and laid a dull kunai stained in old blood onto the tombstone. "I owe you everything Nawaki, and ill take care of your older sister for you" Naito said to the grave, he bowed again and then turned and caught up with Tsunade as they left the Graveyard.

The Next Day

Naruto slowly awoke to the chirping birds and the cold breeze on his face. Noticing the soft grass under him he slowly moved to get up but notice his right shoulder and chest was holding him down. Looking down he saw Hinata with his jacket covering her, cuddled up to his chest sleeping peacefully. He smiled remembering last nights events, they kissed and hugged, then they spoke and just sat out most of the night watching the stars till they fell asleep. Slowly the sun dimmed and soon was all together blocked out by a figure. Naruto looked up to see Naito standing there with a grin on his face.

"Its not what you think" Naruto said bluntly, the smile grew wider.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Naito said with a smirk.

"Pervert" Naruto grumbled.

"What was that?" Naito asked.

"Nothing" Naruto replied quickly.

"Anyways, to all seriousness, we shall start your training in two weeks time, understood?" Naito said dimly, Naruto nodded.

"And Tell Hinata her father said the tea was quiet good last night" Naito said smugly as he turned around and walked away. Naruto looked at Naito confused as slowly Hinata started to stir, until she was fully awake, she looked up to meet Naruto's eyes and she smiled, leaning down Naruto and Hinata kissed each other as then Naruto spoke.

"I'm not sure why, but Shinsei –sensei said that your father enjoyed the tea last night?" Naruto confused by this statement as Hinata giggled. Seeing his confusion Hinata spoke.

"Shinsei-sensei is staying at our manor for the time of his duration in Konoha, apparently he did my father a favor or something." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto looked confused but then shrugged it off and lay back down.

"You know Hinata; you didn't stutter in one word of that statement." Naruto pointed out blankly. Hinata gasped not noticing her shyness was quickly wearing off.

She like Naruto just shrugged it off and laid down her head comfortable on Naruto's chest. They both felt this like a dream, a very good dream that would never end.

Atop The Hokage Monument

Sasuke stood staring out over Konoha, the Konoha he swore he would never come back too, but somehow that dobe dragged him back here. He the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre and he got dragged back by a loud mouthed, annoying blond haired idiot ninja.

_Flash Back_

"_Nothing you could've done would've helped you beat me…because you are weak" Sasuke smirked as the tattoos on his skin slowly formed back into the three dots on his shoulder. His hand slowly choking the life out of Naruto, he smiled evilly as he then punched Naruto in the gut, spun around and kicked him into a tree. Suddenly red chakra began to flare up surrounding Naruto's body._

_End Flashback_

'_that's when it happened, that surge of Chakra, that's how he was able to beat me, whatever it is, I still haven't figured it out, but it is too powerful for a dobe like that to control. I should have it, I should claim it. Maybe that's what Shinsei means by earning power' _Sasuke thought to himself as the ANBU slowly approached.

"It's Time to go, a meeting has been gathered." The ANBU spoke coldly, Sasuke turned and glared at the ANBU, but soon followed them.

Arena

"Once Again you are all called here, this time on an A-Class mission. The Hokage has given me permission to bring everyone here for A-class training, as in Konoha to many people here are distracting. So you will have an hour to gather your things and meet back here. I will not tell you what you need because a Ninja should always be prepared for everything, its up to you. But no this, when this begins no one will return to Konoha for 2 months. UNDERSTOOD?" Naito bellowed out throughout the arena.

"HAI!" his subordinates cried.

"Jounins stay with me, now everyone else leave and gather your things." Naito said as the shinobi all disappeared. The Jounins gathered around, Shinsei sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"We are going to be commencing Total Survivor Training, the teams can ally, betray and everything they want, the Jounins are on one side of the island while the teams can be spread out throughout the Island. Now this training is not an easy course, their will be real torture, real poisons, real deadly animals and other such stuff, we will have to build our own shelter and so forth. If any of you have any suggestions at whom probably cannot cut this type of training then speak now." Naito spoke sternly and knew that no one would call anyone back. He nodded, "very well, I will explain further details when we reach our destination" Naito spoke calmly as the Jounin's then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is the only way I can make sure Konoha is safe…" Naito sighed heavily as he slowly started to draw a design on the ground throughout the arena.

A/N

"Really Really crappy lol, sorry i was really trying to get this done for you all and i kinda rushed it, but i promsie my next chapter will be really long, and it should cover about a half a months worth of trianing and such. As i said i would have it up so it is up lol. But anyways any question or comments just post them on the Review page and ill take a look and answer them in the next chapter. ;) thanks


	10. NOTE!

Dear Reviewers and Such. As I'm afraid my fan fictions have been paused due to Major Cursed Writers block, and now not having the time as I have been piled underneath loads of homework and projects. But I'm glad to let you know I have almost absolutely nothing to do in my CRS class so I will begin typing my chapters up there. I will allow you all to vote on which you want me to start with. I will let you vote on which Chapter you Want FIRST, Second, And Third, and there will actually be a new Fic if you want it.

"Great Love, Develops With Great Tragedy" – Chapter 10 Naito teleports the group to the island of training, two weeks in Sasuke attempts to kill Naruto using Sakura, Sakura captures Hinata and so begins the game but so soon after the seal has been released will Naruto let loose his rage and destroy the island and most likely the world? Or will Hinata manage to tame the Kyuubi in Naruto and bring him through the toughest phase in his life. Chapter 10, Darkest Days

"Cruelty Leads to Destruction" – Chapter 1

Though some of you may not have known that was only a small beta version of my fic to see if anyone wanted it, it was partially bugging me and stopping me from writing further but I finally got it out. The rest of the chapter contains Shino , Hinata, Naruto discover the three "birds" to be people very distasteful of Naruto, leading to a battle the group is faced off with three chuunin's are they as weak as everyone thinks or does even the team have secrets up their sleeves?" Chapter I New Team, New Possibilities

" The Guardian" Chapter IV(4) - Pain Revealed, Hate discovered

Finally snapping at Naruto's and Sakura's treatment to him after a B-ranked mission gone wrong Naruto decides to have nothing to do with Team 7, asking the Hokage to leave the team he is denied but sent away with Akuma's ANBU team to train. Teaching him techniques in which to kill, tactics, but a certain squad leader has other things to teach young Naruto. How deep is the large secret that it seems only Akuma knows?

New Fic

"Frozen Heart" – Chapter I Beta Version (Missing-nin to Chuunin)

Naruto succeeded in the rescue mission bringing Sasuke back half dead, Sakura yells at Naruto and takes Sasuke. With worse punishment and treatment from the village Naruto breaks down and leaves, the only place he could think of leaving off to Snow country, being treated like a savior Naruto quickly grows attached and after a quick exam at the Academy he meets with the Princess he gets instated to Snow Chuunin.

OOC - This Vote will remain open for TWO weeks and i will start writing during Chrismas break probly. If it is possile just email me with the votes rather thna reveiw but i dont really care it would just make it easier for me if you mailed. I Am awaiting these results with great anticipation and im greatly sorry for how long i have been away.


End file.
